Black Hood
by The Sacred Panda
Summary: AU. Takes place before the Winter Soldier. When the Avengers stumble upon something they don't understand, a whole new world is revealed to them. And with it comes new threats, each more dangerous than the last. Meanwhile, Percy Jackson, now an older, more powerful demi-god, is on the warpath. When their paths meet, will their goals coincide? Or will their goals be opposite?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story, which as of this AN is yet to be named. There's a lot of Percy X Avengers stories, and** _ **a lot**_ **are hurt/comfort. This will not be that. Percy in this story will be an aged veteran, one who has suffered a great tragedy that has left him scarred.**

 **Similar to Ben Affleck's Batman. Percy is ruthless, cold, cunning, and calculating. This is not going to be some story where Percy seeks the Avengers for comfort. This is a darker Percy that is out for revenge and also to keep his end of a promise.**

 **WARNING: The opening chapter can be considered rated M for rather…..dark and mature themes, but after this chapter I will do my best to keep it T. I need to set the tone for Percy, and this chapter will do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers nor PJO, or any related material.**

" _ **Rookie Mistake"**_

 _ **-00-**_

It was a cold and rainy night in New York. The majority of its citizens had gone in doors for shelter or for sleep. This particular Friday would see no raging parties.

For Karen Johnson however, it was a very important night.

"I can't believe you're not more exited! Your very first hunt!" Her good friend Jessica exclaimed. The other girls all nodded in agreement, hugging the side of the sidewalk. Numerous alleyways passed by on their right, each one holding its own stories and nightmares.

"Look, I _really_ appreciate what you guys have done but I just don't think I'm ready for this." Karen said, but her various friends giggled.

"Karen, _honey,_ you're an _empousa!_ You need to begin sometime!" This time her older sister, Hannah spoke. The rest of the girls nodded once more, making Karen feel _very_ peer-pressured.

"The coven hasn't been together like this for so long! But this special occasion is worth it. So enjoy yourself hun!" Her sister smiled reassuringly, gesturing around.

"There are plenty of meals just waiting to be snatched up! All you need to do is pick one and we will handle the rest!" Karen felt a knot in her stomach, but nodded. She didn't want to be responsible for someone's death. She was too nice- in fact, she was a vegetarian. Though each time she tried to talk with her sister, Hannah would become rather aggressive, claiming "no sister of mine will be a vegetarian!"

 _Why can't we just go home and talk about hairstyles?_

Karen was a newborn, compared to her fellow Empousa, and had been raised by the coven mother in a rather normal upbringing. These days, sending out newborn empousa on the streets was suicide. The Gods were never stronger, and demi-gods so frequent that a few years ago they faced threat of extinction.

Atleast on the surface world.

"Oh! Look at that cutie!" A younger boy was walking towards them, hands in pockets, listening to his IPod. His head shook to the music and his attractive face glanced up briefly to make sure no one was going to bump into him.

"He's the one! Quick, Ashley!" Jessica almost shrieked in excitement. But while the coven was advancing on their prey, Karen felt a wave of power wash over her.

Turning to the street, she saw a hooded figure looking right at her across the busy intersection. His all black outfit unsettled her, as did his glowing green eyes.

Her skin itched and her body seemed to freeze up as she made eye contact. A large tour bus slowly drove by, and when it finally passed her, the man was gone.

But the aura only seemed to intensify.

Warning bells were ringing in her head, but before she could act, Jessica popped up next to her, a wide smile lighting up her face, before she dragged Karen down the next alley.

"He smells sweet, so make sure to save some for me! I bet he'll be delicious!" Jessica exclaimed, her wide smile displaying sharp fangs. Her form flickered into her natural from for a second flaming hair, pale face, red eyes, and one bronze leg and one donkey leg, before she returned to normal. "The smell is just getting me so exited!"

Karen nervously grinned back, letting herself be drawn into the dark alleyway. The rest of the coven was giggling, surrounding what she assumed was the boy. He was thrown up against the wall, held up by some invisible force. He was already bleeding from various cuts and scratched down his arms and face, and his face was one of pure terror.

"I've encased him in an audio removal spell, so he won't be making a _single_ peep." Hannah said, checking her nails absentmindedly. Karen felt her stomach twist at the thought of eating this boy, but from the hungry looks the coven was sending him, it looked like he'd be eaten either way.

 _I can't do this….he looks so young…_

Karen raced to find some excuse to not eat him, coming up with the best thing she could think of.

"Can't we find a bigger one? He doesn't have much meat on him." The other Empousa seemed to actually consider this, however her hopes were dashed when Hannah grinned wolfishly.

"Well I guess he can just be our appetizer." Her fang enlarged and she snarled in delight, approaching the now silently screaming boy.

Then she stopped.

She sniffed the air, looking back towards the street. Now several other members of the coven were also sniffing the air, some with alarmed looks.

" _Demi-god."_ Jessica growled. Some of the Empousa looked angry, while others looked terrified.

Karen was one of the terrified.

"Can we just go?"

"No! How could we pass up the perfect meal! Half-blood's taste _so_ delicious!" One of the older girls stated. Ashley, however sent a glare towards the girl.

"And if you were smart you'd also detect the slight _sea-breeze._ The power of this half-blood is a bit above ours. I agree with Karen, we should leave." The coven then descended into bickering, as they all disagreed on what to do. Hannah, though, sat silent, hungrily staring at the boy.

 _Hannah….don't….._ Karen begged, looking between the others and her sister.

"Well at the very least I'll have myself a snack!" Just as Hannah lunged, the aura from before exploded around them, as well as any kind of piping or plumbing.

Massive jets of water shot out at each girl, slamming the monsters into the walls. Hannah was caught mid-jump by one, and then whipped into a wall by another. As the coven recovered, dazed, Karen could see the silhouette of the hooded man from before, blocking the light into the alley.

"It's him. Let's make this quick!" Jessica snarled. The Empousa all flickered into their natural forms, with varying degrees of animal's legs, colored hair, and metal leg. One even sent a blast of fire at the demi-god, but he waved a hand and water rose to his defense.

"A son of Poseidon? Even better! I bet he'll taste like salmon!" The nearest Empousa charged forward, but the demi-god seemed to vanish from sight, appearing behind the monster. He kicked her into the wall, and as she bounced back he grabbed her head from behind and snapped her neck.

Karen gagged as the girl collapsed like a noddle, her body slowly turning to dust. The sky darkened overhead, and it began to rain.

 _I don't remember seeing a report of rain tonight….._

The demi-gods hand reached into his pocket, and he pulled out a bronze pen. Most of the coven recoiled at the sight, realization dawning as the pen elongated into a leaf-shaped bronze sword.

The hood, which bathed the man's face in shadows, inched back enough where his glowing green eyes seemed to illuminate his face.

Several scars crisscrossed his handsome features, and jet black hair neatly cropped to his eyebrows blended in with the hood. His tan skin betrayed his parentage, as Karen felt fear swallow her whole.

 _It's him…..the reaper._ She'd heard stories of this demi-god. He was a god in a mortals' body, having defeated Kronos and helped send Gaea to sleep. His power was vast, skills unmatched by nothing.

Nothing except his rage.

Several other Empousa charged forward, claws extending. But the half-blood swiftly dodged all the attacks with ease, cutting down the most experienced coven members like nothing.

Jessica lunged from the side, but he smacked her violently with his sword hilt. Ashley tried next, but Karen only watched in horror as he yanked her by the hair and repeatedly bashed her head into the wall, until she became limp.

"You…..you….bastard!" Jessica screamed, clutching her nose in her hands. The man chuckled darkly, before yanking Jessica on her knees. He held her head down with a heavy hand, while the other remained free.

At this point, the only three left were Karen, who was hiding in the back of the alley, Hannah, who was slowly getting up, stunned, and Jessica, who had tears of pain brimming behind her eyes.

"There has been an increase in monster activity. Your numbers are also increasing rapidly, especially in the New York area. Who is organizing you?" The man robotically said, as if he'd just asked for a bottle of water.

Jessica laughed, spitting in his face. The demi-god cocked his head to the side, slowly raising a hand to pull the hood off.

His features now fully in view, he slowly wiped the spit off. The sky rumbled as lightning flashed several times in the distance. The rain and wind both picked up, and Karen noticed his eyes glowing brighter now, as the storm increased.

"I won't ask again. Who is in control?" Jessica glared hatefully at the man, refusing to answer. Karen, paralyzed in fear, began to panic as Hannah stumbled up.

"You think you're some hot shit don't you?" She slurred, grabbing her head with one hand. The man smirked, flicking a hand. Water shot at Hannah from the ground, pinning her to the wall. It then froze, trapping her on the wall next to the young boy, who had at some point passed out.

"I'll get to you soon enough." The man's eyes swept across the alley, and Karen could feel the intensity of his gaze as it landed on her. "What do we have here?" He mused. Karen shrieked as she felt herself yanked forward, a tendril of water dragging her towards the wall with Hannah. It slammed her into the stone, causing Karen's vision to blacken and yellow dots flash across the darkness. Dazed, she barely noticed the water freezing her to the wall as well.

"I guess I'll just have to cut off your friend's limbs, one by one, until you answer." The man stated, before turning to Karen.

"I'll start with you." He said, a sickly sweet smile flashing on his face. Jessica's eyes widened as he turned his back, but as she moved to lunge at him, she felt herself restricted.

He had frozen her legs in place.

Panic set in for her now as she watched the monster caress Karen's face, her whimpers growing louder. He drew out a wickedly sharp knife from his boot, with the silver metal gleaming dangerously.

 _That's not the regular silver….._

Adamantium. It even looked like it was mixed with Stygian Iron and possibly Celestial Bronze.

"So you aren't going to kill me?" Jessica demanded.

"No, I'm still going to kill you. But I think by killing your friends before you, it'd make you want to talk." The man said, eyes fixated on Karen's face. The young empousa tried to pull her head away, but between the brick wall and the ice, she was unable to. The demi-gods eyes bore into hers, as if searching for something.

"She's young. How old is she?"

"Why do you care?" Jessica snapped back. The man frowned, before suddenly slamming the knife into Karen's shoulder. She yelled in pain, before she started to sob, as fear, pain, and desperation overtook her. Hannah growled from her spot a few meters over, and Jessica fumed.

"Stop it! She hasn't even killed anyone in her life! She's a new-born for Hecate's sake! Let her go!"

"Who is leading the monsters?" The demi-god countered. Jessica huffed, staring down at the ground furiously. The man _hmped,_ before moving on to Hannah. Leaning down, he softly spoke. "If you don't tell me who is organizing the monsters, I will slowly rip off your friends head, letting her feel all the pain in the world." Hannah glared at the man, eyes alit.

"Fuck off." The man grinned as he slowly stalked back to Karen, whose eyes had glazed over. He slowly bent down to her, hands reaching to her skull.

"This is going to hurt. A lot. Just know that it's _nothing_ compared to what your kind has done to me." He whispered, before he began to squeeze. Karen began to scream in pain again, as the man crushed her skull.

"Stop!"

"Why!" The other _Empousa's_ shouts did nothing to deter the man, as just as Karen thought she was going to die, she heard Hannah beg.

"OK! I'll tell you anything, please, just let her go." Her older sister cried out, tears in her own eyes. The man immediately stopped, grinning triumphantly. Jessica, however, was livid. "Hannah! What are you-"She was cut off as the man impaled her through the chest with his sword. Jessica gasped, before the collapsed to the ground, turning into dust.

Tears poured down Karen's cheeks, as the nightmare continued. The man stalked back to Hannah, eyes glinting.

"Who is organizing the monsters?" He asked softly, a sharp contrast to the actions he had just committed. Hannah's bottom lip trembled, though Karen didn't know if it was from fear or from fury.

"There is a power struggle in Tartarus. The increase in monsters is because we are trying to escape. It's getting to the point where thousands are _fading-_ dead for good." The man quirked an eyebrow up, seemingly intrigued. But he frowned once more, hand rubbing his chin.

"But you still haven't answered my question. Who is in charge? Who is organizing? I need _names._ " He pressed his sword close to Hannah's throat, drawing a bit of golden blood.

Hannah gasped, struggling to breathe.

"I….don't…..know. We left….before…..they got us….been on our-….own for several years." The man withdrew his blade, still frowning.

"So what you're saying is that you don't know and therefore are useless?"

"It could be anyone- Kronos, Hyperion, even Tartarus himself. There's been talks of some new hot-shot field commander who is probably the guy running things on the surface world. Most of us try to avoid them, but if we're found we are either forced to join or killed- hey wait!" Hannah began to panic as the man sighed, and brought his blade back to her throat.

"Yes?"

"I've told you all I know. Won't you let me live?" She looked pleadingly at the man, eyes imploring. He seemed to be entranced, before sighing.

"Oh, all right." He moved to stand, and Hannah smiled in relief. But Karen then noticed something wrong.

Her smile turned to a grimace, and then a look of agony as she looked up. The man had stabbed her though the stomach, gutting her like a fish.

"Now you can find out what's happening." The man said, before yanking the knife out and slamming it through her skull. Karen gaped, new tears leaking out as her sister died before her. The wind blew the golden dust by her, and Karen could almost make her Hannah's face, smiling comfortably.

 _It'll be alright._

The man walked back to Karen, wiping his blades clean as he did so. Karen looked straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge her killer-to-be.

"So you're a newborn?"

"…"

"You know, when you're in a conversation the polite thing to do is talk." Karen met the man's eyes, tear streaks down her cheeks shining. The rain and wind had battered her hair, and she was thoroughly soaked and miserable.

And ready for her end.

"Just kill me." Karen whispered, closing her eyes.

She just wanted this nightmare to end.

"No." Hey eyes shot open, meeting the green gaze before her. The storm had died down, however the sky was still black with clouds. His eyes, which had been a glowing green a minute ago, were now normal. He capped his sword, turning it into a pen, and walked to the boy still on the way.

Karen watched in fascination as the man held up his hand. Water flew to it with glee, encasing his tanned skin entirely in water. Then the water began to glow an eerie blue-green. Placing his hand on the boy, the man muttered some incarnations, and Karen was speechless as the wounds on the boy faded.

Snapping his fingers sharply, the man whispered in the boys ears. The kid's eyes opened, and he calmly walked out of the alleyway, as if a massacre hadn't just occurred.

"Who are you?" Karen questioned, wanting to curl up as the man took powerful steps to her.

"My name is Percy Jackson. And you're coming with me." And that was the last thing the young woman heard before her world darkened.

 _ **-00-**_

 _Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham! Smash!_

The poor punching bag was punched in two, as Steve Rodgers breathed heavily. The super soldier often found himself at the gym, breaking the punching bags like paper.

New York had changed him. It had changed all of them. But now Steve was fully aware of just how much had changed. How the threats, which used to be solely human, had become so much more.

His phone began to ring, with the Frank Sinatra's voice filling the old, empty gym.

Steve took a quick sip of his water, brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes as he answered. "This is Steve."

" _Rodgers? This is Stark. There's an incident in progress on 3_ _rd_ _avenue, near the Upper East Side. There may be some aliens still left. Be there ASAP. Capiche?"_

"And of all people you ask me?"

" _You think I wanna hang with you by myself, gramps? No, Ms. Scarlet Letter here- ow! Sorry,_ _ **Natasha**_ _here couldn't bear the thought of spending more than a few minutes alone with yours truly. I think it's just because she can't handle my- OW! NATASHA!"_

Steve grinned slightly at the sound of Natasha punching Tony, and his sequential complaining.

"I'm on my way Tony."

 _ **-00-**_

"This the place?" Steve asked, now fully dressed in his Captain America uniform. His notorious shield was strapped to his back, while Tony was encased in his normal armor and Natasha was wearing her classic black jumpsuit, along with all the 'toys' she had with it.

The three Avengers were outside an abandoned warehouse, standing behind several police officers.

The first responders had arrived on reports of trespassing, but were attacked by an unknown force. They claimed it was more aliens, as they bullets did nothing. "Good thing we're here now." Tony said, internally gagging at the sight of some of the wounded cops.

 _Well, I guess the Chitauri do like using their hands sometimes, instead of those annoying plasma guns or whatever those things are._

"Let's see what we got." Tony confidently said, walking to the main entrance. Steve and Natasha sighed at his brashness, before following suit.

Tony turned on his suit lights once he entered the completely dark building, glancing around. "Why would anyone want to trespass here?" Natasha frowned in thought, hands on her utility belt. "Supposedly this warehouse has been around since World War 2, and according to SHIELD Intel there may have been something buried here during the war, locked away and forgotten. I guess whoever left it here finally remembered." She turned on the lights to reveal an old and dusty storage building. She began to walk around, making noise in the process.

However, Steve's enhanced hearing could still pick up more.

"Stay quiet. Do you hear that?" Steve hushed them, cocking his head as his ears caught some sound. It was a distant scratching, that seemed to escalate in volume rapidly once they quieted.

"Below us! Jarvis can you identify the targets?" Tony flew into the air, and Natasha jumped onto a nearby crate. Steve readied his shield, glancing down below him.

" _Unidentifiable lifeforms approaching."_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Jarvis?" Tony yelled, as the ground below them exploded. Dozens of skeletons crawled out, screeching. Steve noticed in sick fascination that they appeared to have transparent skin, and the majority were wearing camouflage pants and army jackets, with a grey undershirt.

"I thought they said aliens!"

"So did I!" Tony yelled back, sending several blasts at the skeleton warriors. His shots ripped them apart, but to Tony's horror the skeletons stitched themselves back together, with the only effect being them madder.

Natasha fired off rounds from her handguns, but the bullets went right through the undead.

That left Steve.

He was bashing them with his shield, which had some effect as a few stayed down and others were slower to get up. But their sheer numbers +soon overcame the Avengers, and Steve began to worry when he saw Natasha thrown around like nothing and Tony being dragged to the ground, armor yanked apart.

"Jarvis! Find me a weak spot!"

" _Sir, the skeletons appear to re-attach their limbs when blown off. I suggest using the new pyro-laser."_

Tony kicked a few skeletons off, before targeting all the undead around him. Flames exploded from the suit, lighting up the skeletons and burning a few of the closer ones to ash. However, the majority of them remained undeterred by being set on fire and continued their relentless assault, except now with a new kick.

"Tony, was that a flamethrower?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"I don't think it worked."

"Thanks _Captain Obvious!_ I didn't notice- Look out!" Natasha just barely ducked under a wickedly sharp sword, and she rapidly backpedaled as more skeletons charged her. Tony was trying to fly around and spread them apart, but his plans were futile.

There were too many.

While his teammates struggled, Steve was smashing skulls and other various bones in with his shield. While his hand-to-hand combat was ineffective, his shield combat on the other hand was. So he went with a basic shield attack, swinging and slamming his way through. As he got closer to the hole they came from, the skeletons began to panic.

Something glowed from the hole, and Steve slid under the swipes of several undead warriors, sliding in. It was only a few meters deep, and in it was a glowing case, bejeweled heavily.

"What the…." Steve muttered, as he smashed several skeletons to bits. The black case was made of some sort of metal, but Steve had never seen it before. As he reached down to touch it, he heard Tony yell.

"Wait! I don't think that's a-"Steve touched the lid, and suddenly a wave of energy sent him flying back and out of the hole. Tony's suit was powered down and he dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground. The lights all shut off at once, blinding the three once more.

The only good thing was that the skeleton army stopped trying to kill them.

With one massive screech, the undead dived into the holy. They glowed a brilliant light before vanishing, leaving nothing behind.

Steve coughed, wiping the dirt from his mouth. The lights flickered back on, and Tony was soon back up. "How about….we DON'T touch alien things again!" He exclaimed, holding his head. Steve glowered back, standing up too.

"Those things were _not_ alien. I may have been frozen for over 60 years but I know that's not what an alien looks like. Not in today's world." Steve shot back. Natasha glanced between the two, hands on her hips.

"Steve's right Tony, I don't think those were alien. However, touching the case was likely _not_ the best move."

"Damn right it wasn't! I had Jarvis run a scan of it and- well Jarvis, you tell them!"

" _The metal was of unknown origin, though it was bearing similar traits to the Captains shield. But I detected a rather….explosive mix in the anatomy of its chemical make-up that signaled that it could possibly be reactive to organic material. As such, touching it would induce a reaction quite….electric."_

"Thank you, Jarvis." Steve sighed, dropping his chin to his chest as he pondered what to do.

"Do we report this to Fury?"

"Considering he has all the information we could need, yes I think we should." Natasha answered. Tony nodded in agreement. "I second that motion. Now let's get out of here, my suit is filling with dust and last time I sneezed in here things went wrong."

 _ **-00-**_

The trio was back at the Avengers tower, resting and lounging around as they waited for Fury. It had been two days since the incident, and things were mostly calm. It was early Saturday morning, and with Pepper out working the three Avengers had the place to themselves, so they decided to set up their meeting with Fury at Tony's.

Because when you own an entire tower, why not?

As if on cue, the man with one eye walked into the kitchen, shrugging off his black trench coat.

"I got the report from Jarvis. You're certain this wasn't the Chitauri?" Nick asked, grabbing himself some coffee. Tony got up and grabbed an apple, nodding.

"This was different. They were almost something out of a story or fairytale. Un-killable skeletons, who are immune to pretty much everything? Wish we had Thor, he could clear this whole thing up. He probably knows what these things were anyways. Hey Jarvis, anything in Norse mythology about undead skeletons?"

" _Not that I can find sir. However, what we saw does parallel specific legends in Greek mythology."_ Everyone froze, looking at each other in astonishment. Except for Fury.

Steve noticed the lack of surprise on Nick's face, as did Natasha. Nodding to her, Steve stood up from his place on Tony's couch.

"Fury…..is there something we should know?" Natasha stood up as well, and Nick was soon faced with the inquiring glances from all three of the present avengers. Fury sighed reluctantly, taking a sip of his coffee. "I don't know. No. Because I don't even know what the hell is happening. But that case you found? That may be a key. If there are _any_ similar incidents, I want the Avengers on it. I don't care what else is going on. Are we clear?"

"Aye _eye_ captain!" Tony saluted. Nick glared at Tony, before grabbing the coffee and his jacket, and leaving. "I'm taking this mug." The super-agent then vanished into the elevator, not a trace of him left behind.

"Jarvis, compile a list of the files SHIED has on Greek mythology related incidents. Cross-reference that with news reports."

" _Would you like a specific time-range sir?"_

"Yeah, since Humanity invented the wheel. I want to know what he's not telling us, and why." Natasha rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her juice.

"Flashback to the Heli-carrier." She muttered, smirking to herself.

 **Tell me your thoughts by leaving a review! I get my motivation from them. (And by virtual cookies.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got a good response to the first chapter, so on with the second one!**

" _ **The Darkness of the Sea."**_

Karen paced back and forth in Central Park, hands stuffed in her jeans. With her face hidden in hood, she looked like your average New York teen- rebellious and hipster. She was wearing a pink sweatshirt and a neon green backpack, with two water bottles in it.

Several other people looked at her oddly, but none said a single word. Thankfully.

 _Why can't I just go home…_

She could feel his eyes boring into her, and if she tried to make a break for it, he'd make her go back. Just like the last few times.

Sniffing the air, she could suddenly smell a combination of sweaty gym lockers and socks. Ew. _So they're finally here, but where?..._

"Hey there little lady. You lost?" A strong, deep voice said from behind her. Spinning around, Karen came face to face with the ugliest Laistrygonian giant she's ever seen, with chipped teeth, a hairy beard, unkempt hair, and just-

 _Gross!_

His posse of friends were just as ugly and foul smelling, however none nearly as big as the leader, who in his mist form was about 6'7 and easily looked like he weighed over 250.

Shaking her head, Karen met the giant's eyes.

"You know, we've been looking for an _Empousa_ to join our ranks. I'm certain you've heard of _The Princess of Hell?"_ The giant asked, his eyes roaming up and down Karen's body. He then licked his lips.

The _empousa_ internally recoiled, while on the outside she remained unresponsive. Not like she could talk anyways…

She took off her hood, and proceeded to give the giant her middle finger.

"Looks like we got a non-believer fellas. How about we show her… _the way?"_ How he spoke made Karen's skill crawl, and as she tried to dart away the giant shot out a hand, catching her by the arm. Lifting her up, he slung her over his back, as the giants began to chuckle with glee.

"I know we are gonna have some fun with dis one boys!" The leader laughed, and despite Karen's pounding on his back, he kept carrying on. Frantically searching around, Karen panicked as it seemed not a single person knew she was being kidnapped.

They tossed her in the back of a van, tying her wrists in the process. The giant leaned in real close, his disgusting breath clouding her senses, making her gag.

"I'm _so_ gonna luv you, you're so purdy!" He caressed her face and left a slobbery kiss on her cheek. Karen squeezed her eyes shut, disgust overcoming her. _I need to burn that cheek._

The van sped off, and the panic Karen felt earlier was exponentially rising every second they sped away from the park.

 _Does he no longer care? Is this him killing me?_ She thought bitterly, though she was also glad. Glad to be freed from that demon.

Glad to no longer be a tool.

But her hopes of potential freedom- in a way- were dashed as the van suddenly smashed into what felt like a concrete wall. She heard the giants yelling, and various panicked voices. Several _thuds_ were heard as Karen assumed the giants were killed.

The water in her bag exploded out, hardening into large ice crystals, and shooting through the car. The sickening sound of flesh being impaled was heard, and it became silent except for the whimpering of one giant.

" _Where…_ _ **Princess of**_ _….is she?"_

" _Please I don't…-orn in the pit….he…no NO ACK!"_ A sickening _crunch_ was heard, and then suddenly a large spike of ice covered in dust penetrated the van next to Karen's head. Several footsteps followed, and as she followed the sound Karen realized what had happened. Opening her mouth, Karen absentmindedly noticed it was no longer sewn shut with water.

"No…Please." She groaned. The doors swung open to reveal Percy Jackson, dressed in his black combat pants, black hoodie, and boots. The usual array of knives and the like were attached to his hip, and she could detect traces of dust covering his clothes.

Smirking, Percy held out his hand.

"Well, my little own monster, shall we?"

 _ **-00-**_

"Manhattan. Staten Island. Brooklyn. Queens. Over the past several days there have been more "incidents" that have occurred in each borough. Except for one." Steve laid out, pointing on a map of New York. "The Bronx. That's where these…things will hit next."

Since their first encounter with the undead, Steve, Tony, Natasha had responded to various other reports of aliens or monsters. They got added help from Clint and some SHIELD agents, however besides just beating up the monsters, no weapon of theirs worked. They were slowed by bullets yes, but never killed. Tony sometimes could kill them with his suits blasters, but it was more of an effect of the heat. No matter what, nothing just seemed to be consistently working.

Except Steve's shield.

Thor and Bruce Banner were both MIA, so any kind of science explanation or supernatural one wasn't going to come anytime soon.

The rest of the team, comprising of Clint, Natasha, Steve, Tony, and Maria Hill from SHIELD were huddled in the Avengers tower. Steve had just finished his briefing when they got the call.

"Another attack. Bay Avenue, the Bronx. Suit up!"

 _ **-00-**_

" _Momma? Momma! What did you do to her?"_

"… _."_

" _Please! No! Don't hurt me…*sniff sniff*…..I-I did-didn't do anything!...Please sir don't kill me too…"_

" _I won't hurt you."_

" _You promise? Mom always says to make people promise."_

" _I promise not to hurt you. But you must promise me something, little one."_

" _Wh-what?"_

" _Never hurt anyone else. Ever. Or else I'll come back for you too, and when you have daughters I won't spare them."_

"AH!" Percy shot up awake, forehead drenched in sweat. He was shaking, though from what was unclear- energy and adrenaline poured through his veins, while anger and sadness both equally filled him. His green eyes were lit with power as Percy tried to return to reality.

A muffled _boom!_ Sounded through his wall, followed by the sound of rushing water. The apartment sprinklers then began to dump water, spraying an invisible fire.

Finally regaining himself, Percy felt the water raining down, soaking his bed, hair, and apartment.

"Shit. Not again." Percy snapped his fingers, shutting off all the water. Sighing, the demi-god stood up, cracking his various joints. Looking to his right, the digital clock on the stand read 7:57 AM.

 _Still got some time before I need to go to Leo's._

Shaking his head, Percy tapped himself and he felt his skin become dry once more. After drying his room and getting changed into some basic sweatpants and an average black cotton shirt, he waded into his kitchen, drying his apartment as he went.

Reaching into the pantry, Percy made himself a bowl of cereal. As he sat down to eat it, he heard a quiet groan.

Looking up, he made eye contact with Karen. Strapped to a wooden chair, hands bound behind her and feet bound, mouth taped shut, she looked pathetic. She was shivering, as she was also doused with water head to toe. Her light brown hair, which would gain blonde streaks in the summer, was a tangled and dirty mess. Her beautiful tan skin had lost its luster. Her blue eyes, which used to sparkle and almost glow with her excitement, had faded.

She'd given up.

For anyone else, seeing this heartbroken sight would draw some kind of feeling. Any kind of feeling. Like watching an angel have its wings clipped.

Percy smirked at Karen's state, and kept eating.

As he chowed down on his cereal, he could feel her eyes burning a hole into the side of his head. When he looked up, he realized she was actually looking at the food.

 _Oh shit. When did I last feed her?_

"Ah dammit. I forgot to feed you again." Not being completely heartless, Percy made his way over to Karen and removed her tape. As soon as the adhesive left her mouth, she gasped out for air, and a few tears trickled down her cheeks. Percy frowned, tracing a finger up her cheek. "Now why the sad face?" Karen shivered as he almost caressed her. In any other circumstance, an attractive guy touching her face would be welcomed. But not this one.

"Just…..kill me. Let me go!" She moaned. Percy, still frowning, brought a plate with two sandwiches on it.

"Look, I'm sorry I forgot to feed you. So here's an extra sandwich!" Percy grinned, before slowly feeding her the food. This was the ritual- Percy showing almost no care for his captive at all except for when he fed her. Karen quieted down as she ate, regaining control of her emotions.

 _I need to get out of here._

"I'll be leaving for a bit, don't go anywhere." Percy winked before re-taping her mouth, ignoring her protest.

Tossing on a heavy coat and cotton hat, Percy made his way out of his apartment. _Just_ as he was about to leave, he grabbed his black cotton mask and hoodie as well. _Who knows when I'd need these?_

His apartment was a cozy thing, with two rooms, one bathroom, a decent sized kitchen and a nice lounging area. For one person it was actually too much. But for now, it was perfect. Especially the magic armory Hephaestus built in to his closet.

"Good morning Mr. Jackson. Sleep well?" Archie, the old doorman said. Percy nodded, a grin touching his lips. "I slept great Archie. Any mail today?"

"Yes sir."

"Have a good day now." Percy unlocked his box, reaching in and snagging the envelopes. A few bills, and then one that was a lime green color.

 _To Perseus A. Jackson._

 _From Atlantic Oil._

Opening the envelope, Percy saw the very wealthy check inside. Nodding, he folded it and tucked it in his jacket, while placing the rest of his bills back in.

 _Good timing._

Stepping outside into the brisk February air, Percy let the sights and sounds of New York wash over him. All the water in the air, underground, in buildings, all buzzing, _humming¸_ begging to be used. The pipes, the sewers…..he felt _everything._

Taking a breath, Percy walked into the parking garage, where his customized black and blue Suzuki motorcycle was parked. The classic Eta of Hephaestus etched into the side, glowing green. Grabbing his helmet, Percy revved up his engine and placed his helmet on, earning curious look. Slamming his black visor down so no one could see his face, Percy sped out of the garage, cutting off a few cars.

As he made the trip to Leo's, Percy got caught at a red light. Sighing, he pulled his leather gloves up more to provide more heat, sitting up on his bike. As he did so, he heard the sound of another bike rapidly speeding down the street from the right.

 _Too early for gang bangers._

However, it was not a gangbanger trying to be zealous. On the bike was none other than Captain America, who was followed by a black SUV.

When he crossed the intersection, Captain America turned and made eye contact with Percy. At least, Percy made eye contact. The Captain wasn't able to see his eyes, instead focusing on the mysterious reflective black visor that trailed him down the road.

 _Interesting._

When the light turned green, Percy sped down the road, looking to see if he could still spot the curious sight. However, the Captain was gone, along with the SUV. Looking back to the road, Percy zigzagged his way through the streets until he reached a large car workshop.

Parking next to it, Percy removed his helmet and gloves, turning off the engine. His eyes drifted up to the large, bright red sign with a fire insignia- _Vulcan Repair Shop, Now Servicing All Vehicles!_ _Rated number 1 repair shop in the country!_

Taking in the state of the workshop, Percy couldn't help but agree. It was only 8:45, but there was easily a line of over a dozen cars and trucks waiting to be serviced. The large, three story building had three separate garages, allowing for six cars at a time to be worked on. Walking to the front door, Percy saw a crowded waiting room full of anxious customers, however it was easily worth the wait.

"This guy can repair _anything_ man! I once broke my lawn mower, took it to three other shops. All said it was unfixable. Brought it here, and he had to as good as new in _hours!_ That shit usually takes _days!"_ One man exclaimed, going on a tangent to his friend.

Seeing the large line to the front desk, which was being run by two young women, Percy made his way past the line. This earned him various complaints and rude remarks, as he gently stepped in front of everyone.

"I'm here to see Leo Valdez." Percy stated, ignoring the angry looks of the waiting customers. One of the secretaries was typing furiously on a computer, while the other was filling in some kind of after-repair-sheet.

"I'm sorry sir but you'll have to schedule an appointment. Mr. Valdez is very busy."

"Yes, I know, but if you would just-"

"Sir, please call or email us for an appointment. Now if you would please." The women's till hadn't looked up yet, causing Percy to sigh. _I wish Martha was still here._

Getting annoyed, the young women glanced up at Percy, only to make eye contact with his pulsing sea green eyes. Hazel eyes widening in surprise, she stood up sharply, looking panicked.

"Mr. Jackson! I'm so sorry, please excuse me….." The other secretary finally looked up, and seeing Percy standing there she gaped openly like a fish.

"You're-"

"Yes, I'm Percy. Now, can you please call your boss down? These people are about to jump me."

Apologizing profusely, the women called Leo on a wall-phone. "Sir? Yes I know not to call you at this hour- yes I know sir but- Sir if you would- Sir Percy Jackson is here!" Percy chuckled at the exchange, grinning to the person behind him. Seeing the intense glare, Percy felt his irritation suddenly spike.

" _Problem?"_ He asked, dangerously. The middle aged man, who before was so willing to glare, gulped nervously and tried to inch as far away as possible. Giving a derisive _hmph,_ Percy walked around back to the workshop, nodding to the various workers. Taking a quick left, Perc made his way up the staircase to the second floor. As he did, he suddenly ran into a man heading the opposite way.

"Shit! Leo!"

"Sorry Percy! I was, uh, busy!"

"Whatever. Just don't forget why I'm here." The two walked back upstairs, onto the office level. This was also known as the tinkering floor, where Leo constructed various things, ranging from car parts to weapons. Entering Leo's personal 'study', or rather his personal workshop, Percy took in the stench of metal, sweat, and possibly rotten food. Scrunching his nose in disgust, Percy raised a sleeve up to block the smell. "Don't you ever clean?"

Grinning, Leo walked into the back of his workshop, where he kept completed and blueprints. "Sorry Perce, but I'm a little busy usually. Running the largest repair shop in New York doesn't grant you down time." Leo disappeared into the back, followed by loud clangs and crashes. Shouting over the noise, Percy retorted, "Why don't you just make Calypso do it?!" The noises stopped as Leo came scuttling back to his desk, several blueprints in hand.

"You want to make Calypso clean for you? Besides she's already got enough on her hands." Placing the blueprints down, Leo met Percy's eyes. "These ae the plans you sent, right?"

Giving them a quick one-over, Percy nodded. "Those are the ones. How long?"

"Well, if I did it alone it may take about a week or so. But…you've done a lot for me. You've done a lot for my business. I wouldn't be here without your help. And, you know, since my dad owes you a few favors…I thought that I'd enlist my father to help with building them. He'd love to pay back some of those favors as soon as possible."

Percy raised an eyebrow, surprised. "You think he would?"

"Absolutely! He may even improve on the design more than I have, adding in some cool enhancements and charms- for free. You wouldn't have to pay me." As Leo spoke, Percy shook his head in disagreement. While Leo tried to protest, Percy reached into his jacket and pulled out two large pouches. He dropped them on Leo's desk, and golden drachmas spilled out of one, and cash spilled out the other. He then pulled out the check from earlier, slapping it on the desk and writing an identical check, this time making it out to Leo. Leo stared in awe at the amount of money, brown eyes widening on his elfish face.

"Percy…..I can't…..this is so much."

"Take it. The drachmas and cash is for what I'm guessing the costs of this suit will be. I want the best, so you'll need the best tools and supplies. The check? That's my monthly….. _donation_ to your company. Also I heard your daughter's birthday is coming up. Part of it can be my gift." Leo raised his eyes to meet Percy, face dumbstruck.

"This…..I can't take this. This is _your_ birthright, not mine."

"Maybe. But I don't need the money. I've even told my father that it's too much but he refuses. _No Prince of the Sea shall live in poverty! Especially not the Hero of Olympus!"_ Percy gave a small smile at his father's stubbornness when it came to the checks.

"Thank you, Percy. For everything." Leo said, and Percy could tell he really meant it. Giving him a nod goodbye, Percy turned around to leave, before he remembered something. "Tell Calypso that I said hi. And that I'm sorry I missed her."

Smiling softly, Leo answered "You always just miss her. I'm starting to think you do it deliberately." With a final wave goodbye, Percy walked back down the stairs and out of the now mostly empty waiting room.

 _Damn that was fast._ Despite this however, a new wave of customers was pulling in. _Always on the move Leo._

Putting his helmet and gloves on, Percy sat on his motorcycle and too out a map of New York. The Bronx was circled in red, with arrows pointing towards an old street that was now mostly abandoned.

Eyes glowing with an internal power, Percy proceeded to block his aura. He then sped off to the Bronx.

 _ **-00-**_

 _BOOM! CRASH!_

Percy slowed to a halt in the alleyway, stopping just in front of a dumpster as he listened to the sounds of a skirmish. The sounds of monsters growling and people grunting, as well as metal clashing was easily heard for some distance. But Percy doubted there was anyone to listen.

 _Probably why no one has noticed the monster attacks. Because no one is around to see them._

He heard what sounded like laser beams being shot, and then the smell of burning metal and…..snakes?

 _That's disgusting._

Stepping off his bike, Percy removed his helmet. He replaced it with his black ski mask, which covered his entire face barring the eyes, and then pulled on his hoodie, flipping up the hood. _No need to let them see my face._

Tapping his pockets to make sure Riptide and Stormbringer were still there, he methodically walked towards the battle.

Percy felt his mind relax, adrenaline pumping through his blood. His senses extended until he felt _everything._ His bales were humming, eyes pulsing. He felt his fingers twitch.

Taking a breath, Percy calmed his body, but allowed it to revel in this stage. This is when the fun began.

Percy walked out of the alley. He saw Iron Man in the sky, blasting away at storm spirits that were darkening the sky. Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye were on the ground, battling a modest group of hellhounds, dracaena, and a few spartoi.

 _Spartoi?_

Despite this, Percy noticed a sizable amount of dust, meaning that they had killed about half the group.

 _Makes my job easier._ No one had noticed the demi-god yet, as the monsters were too preoccupied and none of the Avengers had looked his way. Scanning the scene before him, Percy searched for a specific object. Eyes narrowed, they flickered over to the far corner of the road where a few monsters huddled together. Then he saw it a flash of silver.

 _There you are._

Just then, Black Widow was launched off a car window by a large spartoi, who had grabbed it. She landed with a roll, coming to a stop before Percy. Her suit had ripped at the shoulder, showing her bloody skin.

Struggling up, she stood. Then she turned to see Percy standing not even a few meters away, watching her. "Who the hell are you? Get out of here, it isn't safe. We don't need some kids trying to be heroes." Percy's stare hardened into a glare, which she noticed through the narrowing of the eyes and the glow his unnatural sea-green eyes took.

 _Did she just call me…a_ _ **kid?**_

Snorting in derision at her, he stormed past her towards the briefcase. _That must be what I'm looking for._ The monsters noticed him by now, and seeing how a little intimidation could be used, Percy unleashed his aura. It crashed over the battlefield, sending some of the smaller hellhounds and weaker minded dracaena running off in fear. The spartoi were unaffected, however the remaining monsters that stayed were soon realizing who had just arrived.

 _Prince of the Seas._

A hellhound tried to jump at him, but Percy ducked under it, grabbing it by the hind legs. Slamming the hellish dog down, he snapped its legs in half, causing it to whimper in pain. Feeling merciful, he stomped a black boot through its skull, crushing whatever brain it had.

It exploded into dust, with the gold power dusting his shoes.

A dracaena charged him, but he slid to the side and hit her spear up. Stepping in close, he grabbed her head and yanked. _Snap!_ Suddenly, he was holding just a head, as her body slipped to the ground. _Cool._ Percy tossed the head away, rolling his shoulders. Picking up her spear, he took another few steps forward, spinning it in a circle. He parried multiple other dracaena in doing this, before slicing several stomachs open with another low spin. Breaking the spear in half, he then jumped forward, impaling one through the chest with the staff and another through the eye socket with the metal end.

Ripping the two halves out, he threw them forward, catching another two hellhound's right in the snouts. _At least I'm accurate when throwing._

The Avengers, who had seen the mysterious man enter, kept fighting their own battles, but were watching in a sort of horrid fascination.

" _Did he just rip that one's head off?"_

" _How is he moving so fast?"_

" _He just ripped its head off."_

Percy wiped his gloves on his pants, now finally coming to some spartoi. _Finally, a challenge._ Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out Stormbringer, clicking it to unleash the glowing black sword.

" _That's a sword. Stark! Give me something- who is this guy?"_

" _JARVIS scan SHIELD database. Big guys with glowing swords."_

" _I think he's going for the briefcase! Natasha, Clint! Get it first."_

" _A little busy here Cap!"_

" _I got it Rogers."_

Percy parried a spartoi, sweeping his legs out under him, before stabbing down. The Avengers watched in fascination as Percy's sword pulsed a black light, as the spartus was seemingly sucked into the blade. A trio of spartoi approached Percy, blades glinting with death. Sensing their approach, Percy rolled forward, ducking under their swipes. Jumping into the air, he spun and decapitated all three. Their bodies crumbled into dust, which was then sucked into his blade.

Percy scanned for more enemies, only seeing the few dracaena defending the suitcase and a few more spartoi left. Confidently stalking forwards, Percy kept twirling his sword to a silent tune.

Just as he got close however, Black Widow came out of nowhere, ambushing the monsters who were focused on Percy. She slid between them, stabbing them with some of Hawkeye's arrows. The monsters didn't die, but they were wounded and left hissing in pain. She raised a grappling gun to the building behind her, intent on escaping.

Percy's eyes glowed dangerously, anger swirling.

" _Is that guy's eyes glowing?_

As Natasha shot up, a stream of water shot at her, stopping her mid ascent. Looking down in surprise, Natasha was confounded about the water, until it violently yanked her back, making her lose her grip on the hook and the suitcase.

" _Tony!_

Ironman swopped down to save her, catching her before she hit the ground. But the silver suitcase was caught by another stream of water, which then shot towards Percy.

The Avengers thought it was going to slam right into the man, but were stunned when the water slowed, and almost presented the suitcase to Percy, who took it.

" _Unknown enhanced has the briefcase, I repeat, unknown enhanced has the briefcase!"_

Percy stalked off with the briefcase, finishing any monster as he went. He was going back to the alley he came from, when suddenly a large man in red, white, and blue stepped out from where his bike was.

 _Ah shit._

"I saw you earlier. This yours?" Steve held out Percy's helmet, to which Percy simply stared at. Steve then tossed it over Percy's head, staring at the suitcase.

"I'm going to have to ask you to hand that over, son. You have no idea what you're getting into." Percy stared at Steve blankly, then held out the briefcase. Eyeing him warily, Steve reached out for it.

" _I don't think that's a good idea!"_

"Shut up Tony!" Steve hissed, momentarily distracted. Percy noticed.

Spinning, he slammed the briefcase into Steve's head, sending the Captain crashing into the ground. Water slid over Roger's legs and arms, freezing him to the ground. Tony came swooping down, firing multiple repulsor shots. Percy dodged them, sending a massive jet of water at Tony.

The water encased Ironman in his suit, hardening to ice. " _Sir, our flight systems are shutting down. Pow….er….co…..re…dis…"_ Tony felt water seeping through the cracks of his suit, before _BAM!_ His suit exploded apart. Hitting the ground. Tony's momentum carried him into the side of a brick building, slamming him harshly into it. He slumped to the ground, body feeling broken.

Natasha, meanwhile, had swiftly lunged at Percy, getting in several good hits. But she only angered the demi-god, who, after dodging more blows, caught her fists. Clenching down, Percy crushed her bones.

Natasha cried out in agony, unable to escape the iron grip. Through tears of pain, she met cold, lifeless eyes that were unwavering. _Snap!_ Her hands fell to her sides, as Percy then yanked her shoulder out of its socket. Pushing her to the wall, he froze her arms and legs to the building.

Feeling accomplished, Percy turned to leave. The hair on his neck stood up, and he suddenly caught an arrow inches from his face. Slowly turning to look up, Percy saw Hawkeye standing atop the building next to him, face confused.

"How did you….." Percy's eyes glowed, and Hawkeye heard the sound of a wave crashing. Fearing the worst, he turned around to see a massive wave of water. "How the fuck did this get here!?" Looking down at Percy, he closed his eyes as the wave slammed him off the roof.

Hawkeye though his life was going to end there, taken by some masked guy with superpowers. As his body fell, he clenched his eyes shut, awaiting pain.

Instead, he landed in a huge pool of water, which then coalesced around Clint into ice. His entire body was stuck except for his face, allowing him to breathe.

Percy turned to leave one more time, nodding to himself. _Good day. No mortal casualties and I even got the briefcase. Nice._ However Natasha stopped him with a short cry, "Why are you doing this?"

Deciding to answer, Percy rounded on her, eyes peering into her soul. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. I will handle these monsters. You can fight your….. _aliens._ Tell your friends that I won't be so….. _friendly_ next time." Ignoring her protest or responses, Percy walked back out to the empty street, grabbed his helmet, and put it on. The silence of the once vivid street consumed him, and Percy once again nodded to himself.

Dimming his aura, Percy strapped the suitcase to his bike. Turning it around, he drove into the next alleyway which held no cameras. Collecting himself, he imagined his parking garage, before disappearing without a trace.

 **Alright that's chapter two. So as you can see, Percy has some emotion in him, but also a great amount of cruelty. Tell me what you thought and drop a review!**

 _ **Percy's monster handbook:**_

 _ **Dracaena: Easy to kill. Any weapon really. Vulnerable to fast moving targets and ranged attacks. They prefer to fight in large groups to overwhelm you. Space them out and pick them off one by one.**_

 _ **Hellhounds: Stupid. Easy to outsmart. Faster than Dracaena, but sudden changes in direction allow for attacks to the side. Vulnerable to ranged weapons and spears.**_

 _ **Spartoi: Hold no fear. Able to reform. No idea who got so many dragon teeth…Use Stygian Iron and Adamantium. Burn or freeze them, and make sure to absorb their remains. Or else they'll keep coming. Ask Nico to lend some Stygian Iron for a new sword…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT: 1/29: Wow, I make a lot of spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes.. I just realized how bad they got as I didn't exactly proofread…..shit. So I re-did this chapter and hopefully fixed most of them. If anyone wants to be my beta feel free to send me a PM. I don't think I'll fix the first two chapters unless someone points out that there are many mistakes.**

 **Hey guys, so this chapter is a bit emotionally charged. Just wanted to let you guys know this in advance. I'll leave another note at the end with more. WARNING: This chapter is also a bit brutal, however is rated T because of lack of detail into gore.**

" _ **Bondage Fetish?"**_

Percy sat in the park bench, letting the sounds of laughter and delight fill his eyes. He was grinning at the little kids running about, swinging around and making friends with each other. However, his eyes were mainly focused on a little girl, and every time she fell or stumbled, he was beside her in an instant.

The parents at the park with their children smiled at his affection. It was easy to tell that the young girl, despite her age, had him under her thumb. One time the little girl stumbled and Percy was there in a heartbeat, frowning as her lip quivered.

"Jenny? Are you alright?" He asked softly, brushing dirt off her shirt. The girls eyes, large and round, looked up at him, shining with unshed tears. Feeling his heart actually ache, Percy hugged the girl. "Oh, I'm sorry Jen. How about we go home to mom and dad, huh? I heard she's baking cookies!" Jenny immediately cheered up, her smile making Percy beam back at her. He stood up, sea-green eyes searching for someone. "Looking for me?" Snapping around, Percy's sea-green eyes met dark grey ones, and a feeling of love swelled inside of him.

"Annabeth! You startled me." Percy picked up Jenny, tickling her stomach as Annabeth giggled. "I'm sorry about that, but you know- I just _had_ to draw it!" Annabeth had encountered a random pattern in the mulch, and had decided to sketch it for inspiration later. She was always doing that these days- finding inspirations in everyday things. As the architect for Olympus and one of the best architects in the world, Annabeth was almost constantly working.

Percy just wanted to get his degrees in marine biology and psychology.

"It's getting late. I suggested to Jenny about going back to Moms for cookies. That ok?" Annabeth smiled at him, and butterflies fluttered in his chest. She leaned her head on his chest, caressing his free arm. "Of course I am, sea-weed brain." She spoke softly, her golden locks tickling his bicep. Percy stood there, entranced by Annabeth's beauty, before Jenny knocked him out of his stupor. "I want cookies!" She exclaimed, patting Percy on the face. "Big brother makes the best ones!"

Percy chuckled as he and Annabeth walked back to his car. "Actually, I think mom does, but whatever suits you." Percy tucked her in the back seat, buckling her in, and closed Annabeth's door before making his way to the driver's side. But a new, timid voice stopped him cold. "…..Mister Percy?" He whirled around to see a young preteen girl staring back at him nervously, brushing hair out of her face.

Percy frowned, crossing his arms at the young girl. "Angela? You're supposed to be at home, with your parents. What are you doing here?" He asked. The second he mentioned her parents, the girl made a face of pure hate and for the briefest of seconds her hair burst into flames. "They _aren't_ my parents! And NEVER say that again!" She nearly yelled, the anger in her eyes giving him pause. "And I ran away!" She said, dropping to the ground in a huff. Percy sighed, running a hand through his now shorter hair. "Angela, you can't keep running away. This will be the fourth foster home in-"

"I _don't want to live in a foster home!"_ The girl shook her body in refusal, glaring at the ground. Percy sighed, mumbling to himself, as he grabbed her arm and stood her up, growling. "I can't keep transferring you around! If you don't go back, then they'll probably just lock you up or leave you in some orphanage to rot!" She flinched as if struck, and Percy winced at the tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry," he began, tenderly rubbing her shoulder. "But I can't do much more. I've gotten you the best families in the city, you'll live comfortably! Way better than I grew up, or about 90% of New York for that matter. I called in a lot of favors to get you to the Robinsons, so do you think you could give it another try? For me?" The girl huffed out, but didn't say anything. Percy decided he needed new tactics.

"I'll buy you ice cream?" Her eyes flew open at him, and a smile graced her face. She nodded enthusiastically, and Percy grinned. "Alright sunshine, meet me at the usual _Ben and Jerry's_ in one hour. I need to take home my sister." Angela nodded, before happily running off. Rolling his shoulders, Percy stepped into his car, key in the ignition. "Ready to- WHAT THE FUCK!" Percy felt himself smashed into the dashboard, as Annabeth had transformed into a Minotaur the minute he sat down. Behind him, Jenny turned into a baby version, and Percy cried out as her axe bit into his skin.

" _You failed! You couldn't protect me!"_

Percy groaned, tears of pain and sadness welling up. "I can! Please just-!" He was cut off as Annabeth slammed her axe down on Percy's neck….

 _ **-00-**_

Percy sat upright rigidly as he once again awoke in a cold sweat. Luckily, his apartment's sprinkler system wasn't going off. _That was fucking weird._ Percy thought, as he stretched his tight muscles. Shrugging to himself in an _Oh well_ gesture, Percy got up and made his bed, before rummaging through his dresser. _Ah hah!_ Picking out a pair of black tactical pants and a green under armor shirt (courtesy Ares), Percy made his way to his bathroom for a much needed shower. Stepping inside and turning on the temperature to hot, he almost groaned in content as the scalding water soothed his skin.

He'd had a rough past few day, physically, at least. The frequency of monster attacks in or around New York was increasing exponentially as they grew bolder. Therefore Percy was constantly on the move eliminating packs and trying to interrogate survivors for information.

Unfortunately, none seemed to know who was behind the sudden surge in activity.

Running his hands through his jet black hair, Percy couldn't hear the sound of his apartment door being opened. Thinking about his dream, Percy felt a sort of emptiness curl through his veins, and he felt like there was a hole where his heart should be. Seeing those images again had hurt, and he didn't think he was going to be privy to more nightmares after so long.

Guess the fates had it in for him.

Just then, he heard a _crash!_ In his kitchen. Slowly turning off the water, Percy threw his pants on and grabbed Riptide off his nightstand. Stealthily creeping down the hall, he used the darkness to his advantage, nothing but a shadow as he turned the corner into his own kitchen.

A familiar rage was beginning to rise, roaring into his mind. _If they_ _ **dare**_ _enter_ _ **my**_ _home I_ _ **fucking swear-**_

Percy finally entered fully and he stood up straight in surprise, Riptide in hand, still in pen form. The sight he came to was the last thing he expected to see.

Sitting on his _favorite_ lounge chair, eating a McDonald's happy meal, was a tall, olive skinned man. He had hair darker than his, and he only wore black. Standing up to greet Percy, the man's dark eyes showed almost as much coldness as his own. Percy could see the bulk the man had acquired, separating himself from when he was a boy.

Standing before him, eating a freaking _happy meal,_ was Nico di Angelo. Nico flipped on the lights, and the little shit even had a sort of cold smirk gracing his lips. Percy felt a sudden urge to punch him as he spoke. "I didn't realize you had a bondage fetish."

 _ **-00-**_

 _ **In the not too distant past…**_

The hallway of the hotel was quiet. Despite the early time, you'd expect some sort of noise to be heard among the several dozen rooms. But not a single sound escaped those walls.

Thalia hefted her spear defensively, expecting a monster to pop out- and when it did _bam!_ It'd be dust before the damn thing even knew what hit it. Feeling adrenaline slowly pump through her immortal veins was making her edgy, and itching for a fight. _It had been soooo long._

Across the hall, the other team of Hunters made their way into sight, led by none other than Lady Artemis herself. Thalia had felt her aura before seeing her, as the tall, strong goddess simply marched down the hall as if she owned it- which she pretty much did at this point. Long auburn hair swaying behind her, the hunters felt empowered and Thalia led her team across to meet the goddess. If she wasn't being cautious, then neither should they.

Artemis's beautiful features were marred by a frown, as something bothered her. Silver eyes flickering o the door beside them, she nodded to it. "This room has a…..scent of death." When she drew her daggers, it signaled to the rest of the girls to prepare for a fight as well. Thalia stepped up, followed by Phoebe and Atalanta. Sherise and Fiona stood back with bows, while Joanna guarded their flank. _Not really needed, as the rest of the hunt was stationed at the entrance to the hotel._

Nodding to Artemis, Thalia waited, muscles tensing, movements slowing. _Finally!_

Artemis blasted the door open, and the girls rushed in, weapons drawn and ready for a fight. However, the first thing they noticed was the scent of death. The second was the slight accumulation of gold dust. "What the hell?!" Thalia growled out, as she moved to cover her nose to block the smell of decay and rotting corpses. Artemis's frown deepened as she approached the nearest one, silver eyes glowing in the dark as she analyzed it. Reaching a hand down, she seemed to search for something in the body, as she muttered to herself.

Just then, they heard the sound of a door closing in the other room. Bows were snapped up, aiming at the other room, ready for a monster to come barreling out once it smelled them.

What they were not ready for was a slightly disheveled and very confused Nico di Angelo.

"Woah," he started, eyes widening. He raised his hands high into the air, stopping his movement immediately. Thalia glanced at his stage of dress, content with the style. _Will is at least getting him to dress nicely._ Nico also had a backpack strung over his shoulder, however Thalia ignored that.

Phoebe and Atalanta growled at him, while the other girls gave him glares. Artemis, though, showed no anger at the boy, but not did she show happiness. "Son of Hades. I assume you are here for the same reason we are?" She questioned, hands crossing over her chest. Thalia frowned, mouth set in a line as she looked between Artemis and Nico. "Why _are_ you here? Not that I don't like seeing you or anything." Nico raised an eyebrow at Artemis, who sighed and turned to the other hunters. "It's ok, he won't do anything. Stand down." The last part, while said relatively nicely, carried an air of authority and an unspoken command. The girls relaxed, however their glares did not. Feeling more at ease, Nico grinned lightly at Artemis. "You look good my lady. How come you never use that form?" Artemis rolled her eyes, but Thalia could see she liked the compliment by the ghost of a smile. "Because then this happens." Phoebe looked ready to murder Nico after his flirtatious comment, but Thalia rested an arm on her shoulder.

"Phoebe, it's alright."

"But he just-"Thalia cut her off with a look, a small smile dancing on her lips. "Nico is _gay._ That's why Artemis didn't turn him into a pile of rotting meat." Phoebe and the other girls made looks saying _Ohhhh_ , as Nico approached Artemis and checked on the dead bodies together. "What do you think?" Artemis asked, as Nico would have more authority in the situation due to his knowledge of, well, death. Nico bit his lip, tracing his fingers over the corpse as he tried to stretch his senses.

"It's like-"he hesitated, flashing Artemis a look, who returned a knowing one of her own as she responded. "Like it's been taken." Nico nodded, something giving him pause. "I don't know who could've done this. It's like they're just…gone." Artemis nodded in sympathy, as she too struggled to comprehend what their findings meant. Thalia and the others just looked on in confusion, before Thalia asked, "What's gone?"

Nico answered. "Their soul. It's gone." Seeing Thalia's confused expression, he rubbed his neck as he continued. "When a person dies, their soul goes to the underworld, yes. But as you know, it can take _years_ for them to get in. So while they wait, part of the soul is still connected to their body, as a sort of anchor to the world. If they were to be removed from the body, and hadn't been taken to the underworld, they'd just-"He made an exploding gesture with his hands. "It's _extremely_ painful, as the soul itself dies. Similar to what happens to when a god dies. But the problem here is that these souls didn't just accidentally lose their connection. It was forced."

Artemis tapped a slender finger to her chin in thought, features conveying her curiosity. "But who would gain from that? As a matter of fact, who _could_ do that? A regular immortal wouldn't have the ability." Her eyes met Nico's and he nodded, as they had a silent conversation.

Artemis gave him a final nod, reaching out a hand. Nico, eyeing it warily, nodded back and shook it. "It's been a pleasure, my lady." He bowed in respect. Artemis gave a small smile, eyes glinting. "Give your father my regards."

The hunters left the hotel, and Thalia assumed Nico did as well judging by how he vanished into the shadows as they left.

"My lady, where are we going?" Thalia asked, as the large group of girls went unnoticed in the streets of New York. Artemis looked back, eyes glowing. "We are going on a hunt Thalia. And we are not the only agents of Olympus active in New York." Her tone signaled an underlying meaning, and Thalia felt a ball of lead drop into her stomach. "Will we see him?"

Artemis shrugged noncommittedly. "Perhaps. We all have the same goal, Thalia. And it seems that there have been other parties conducting similar investigations as our own, which is why we seemingly are always late. Pooling our resources wouldn't be such a bad idea." Thalia paled, causing Artemis to arch a delicate eyebrow. "Unless, of course, you don't want to see your cousin?" Thalia felt herself torn at the question, giving Artemis a conflicted look. "It's not that I don't want to see him. Just-"She hesitated, unsure of how to continue, and Artemis gave her a look of sympathy. "Not now." She said softly, and Thalia nodded in agreement. "Not now."

 _Not now, since the last time we met didn't go so well._

 _ **-00-**_

Nico brushed the hair out of his face as he made his way to the top floor. Before heading to Percy's, he had stopped by a nearby McDonalds to pick up a happy meal.

To be honest, Nico wasn't sure what to expect from his cousin. It had been a few years since he'd last seen him, and to say the least Percy had scared Nico shitless. Not because Nico was afraid of Percy, but rather Percy's state of mind. Getting over a tragedy would be tough for anyone. But what happened to Percy….

 _Poor sod._ Nico thought, munching on some fries. He made his way down the hall, glancing at the address that was sloppily scrawled on the index card. Coming to a stop, he contemplated knocking before deciding that it wouldn't be too smart- Percy would be asleep. Grabbing a paper clip from his backpack, he reached down and slowly picked the lock, grinning to himself as it clicked open for him.

Sliding into the room without a sound, he closed the door gently, hoping it wasn't too loud. Nico glanced around, looking at the rather organized and clean apartment. _Didn't realize he knew how to clean._ Nico grunted to himself with a grin, before taking a few steps and plopping himself down on a lounge chair. Sighing, Nico rummaged through his bag once more, trying to find more food.

That's when he heard a moan.

Falling out of the chair in surprise, Nico hastily looked around, before his eyes fell to the corner of Percy's lounging area. There, strapped to a chair and wearing barely anything, was a rather attractive young woman. Her wrists were bound tightly to the chair, and her feet were strapped to the ground and floor. Rope went across her upper body, which was protected by nothing more than a tank top that wasn't nearly modest enough. Her hair, which was dark and once pretty, was a rats next and dirty. She was covered in dried blood, sweat, and tears. If Nico looked closely he though he saw some bruises as well.

Nico felt several emotions cloud his brain, the most prominent being confusion and sympathy. _What. The. Fuck. Damnit Percy!_ Nico cursed mentally as he slowly made his way to the girl. She was beginning to wake up, and when she saw the shadow moving towards her she began to cry. Nico panicked, brushing hair out of her eyes so she could see. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He whispered gently, as anger made his way through his bones. _He_ _ **better**_ _have a damn good explanation to this._

Standing up, he went to the kitchen to get her water. Not seeing where he was going, he knocked over a plate of half eaten sandwiches. Wincing as the loud crash would definitely wake Percy up, he grabbed a bottle water and made his way back to the lounge chair, feeling that coldness wash over him once more. He heard the door to Percy's room click shut, and managed a cold grin as Percy tried to enter the kitchen unnoticed.

Nico could literally see in the dark, so Percy could try all he wanted.

He waited for his cousin to notice him, and when he did Percy stood up straighter, unable to disguise his surprise. _Look, he's even shirtless._ Nico, still grinning coldly, stood up and turned on the lights. "I didn't realize you had a bondage fetish."

Percy reared back in confusion, before seeing where Nico's eyes landed. Karen was easily visible in the corner, and when she saw Percy she whimpered in fear. Something inside Percy broke every time her blue eyes dulled and filled with fear. However, that part was _very_ deep inside. If Percy was a few years younger, he would've done anything to get that fear of him out of her eyes.

Now, all he could do was stare back, a dark amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Would you like," Nico started to talk, and Percy heard the hardening in his voice. "-to explain to me just _what the fuck you're doing?"_ Percy narrowed his eyes, eyebrows scrunching together in a scowl. Nico let his grin slide off his face, replaced by a befuddled glare. Giving an emotionless _hmph,_ Percy made his way to his refrigerator and got out some milk. "I was taking a shower." Percy stated, pouring himself a glass of the refreshing drink. Nico's glare hardened, and if he was anyone else he'd feel intimidated.

But Percy wasn't just anybody.

The Prince of the seas felt his face contort into a glare of its own, as the two powerful demi-gods entered a glaring contest. After a short while, Nico looked away, and a surge of triumph filled Percy's being. "The better question is why are you in _my_ home? You came here for a reason, obviously, besides to criticize my actions." Percy took a swig of the cold milk, sighing in content.

Nico's black eyes swirled in anger. Gritting his teeth, Nico nearly growled. "You have a woman tied to a chair. You've been beating her. Should I assume you raped her as well?" The accusation caused Percy to snap his head towards Nico, and for a second his control was gone. "I would _never!"_ Percy nearly roared back, before taking a deep breath and regaining control of his anger.

He did not like people criticizing his actions, especially when they didn't understand.

"So explain. Tell me why you felt the need to kidnap a young woman- besides personal enjoyment?"

"I've been using her as bait." Percy said after a few moments, putting his glass in his sink. Nico rubbed his eyes, as if he was in a dream, before speaking. "What?"

"Bait," Percy repeated, before grabbing a cereal bar. "I know you're aware of the monster activity, and I also know you're aware of the events in Tartarus. I've been hunting down monsters and interrogating them for information. She is my bait. They try to recruit her, she denies, and she gets roughed up. Nothing I can do about it." He took a long swig from the bottle, before retreating into his room to grab his shirt. Nico grabbed the water he put with his food and approached Karen, gently peeling her tape off. "What's your name?" He asked nicely, wiping the tear streaks on her face. Swallowing hard, Karen choked out her name.

"Here, drink this." Nico tipped the water, and Karen greedily chugged it, downing the whole thing in one go. Percy reappeared, watching as Nico gave her water. The Prince of the underworld stood back up, eyeing his cousin warily. "Do you even feed her? Give her a drink?"

Percy snorted. "Of course. I need her as bait, don't I? The monsters wouldn't recruit a dead empousa." Nico frowned, before giving Karen a once-over.

"She doesn't look like one. Unless, of course, you beat the spirit out of her." Percy shrugged in response, drinking more of his own water. "Her sister mentioned that she was a new-born or something." It was Nico's turn to snap his head around, eyes trying to peer into Percy's soul. "You kidnapped a new-born? Percy, this girl probably doesn't even know anything about our world. For Zeus's sake Percy! Where is her sister?" He asked, though he had a feeling about what the answer would be.

"I killed her."

"Nice," Nico gave a short laugh, devoid of humor. Putting his hands on his hips, Nico wagged a finger at Percy. "I came here to discuss the investigations you've been conducting. But first, I'm taking this girl to my home, where Will can heal her. Then, she is going to stay with us until we can figure something out for her." Nico made to move towards Karen, but Percy was faster. Nico glanced up at the older man, who had suddenly moved in front of him, steel in his sea-green eyes. "No." He said firmly. Nico straightened up, rolling is shoulders back as he stood tall.

Percy was tall, even by normal standards. It didn't help that he was also immensely strong as well. The scars across his arms and the new one that decorated his face gave a sort of experienced vibe off him, and the wolf-stare had certainly gotten better. However, Nico was almost just as tall and powerful, and was scary in his own right. The two Princes stood nose to nose for several seconds, before Nico was able to get a word out. "Percy." Nico managed out, feeling his hand twitch. The man before him wasn't his cousin. His cousin didn't kidnap women. His cousin certainly didn't beat women. His cousin didn't hurt innocents, his cousin-

His cousin was dead.

"Nico." Percy spat back, arms crossed in an attempt to intimidate. Just as it looked like the two demi-gods were going to get into it, the door barged open once more.

Standing there, holding a large box, was Leo Valdez.

"Hey Percy, I got your…" he trailed off as he saw Nico and Percy giving each other furious looks, and as he opened his mouth, his eyes looked behind them.

The two Princes were snapped out of their glaring match once more when the box full of armor and weapons hit the ground with a thunderous _smash!_ Both turned to see Leo staring in shock at Karen. Deducing what was the cause for tension, Leo's eyes lit up into flames as he turned to Percy.

"Percy, _what is this?"_

 _ **-00-**_

Steve Rogers was a strong man. Being a genetically enhanced super soldier helped, but without the strict training regime Steve stuck to, he wouldn't be even _close_ to where he's at now.

So as he sat in conference room at SHIELD headquarters, _still_ nursing a headache, Steve could say without a doubt that the biker was a strong guy. He not only managed to defeat _dozens_ of monsters in what seemed like seconds, but he outwitted and overwhelmed the small group of Avengers as well.

It was for that reason that Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Clint were seated around the circular table, looking at a very irritated Nick Fury.

"You let him not only get away-"He ranted, scanning his eye across the room. "You let him get the briefcase as well. The one that we've been chasing for _days!"_ Steve winced as he shifted the ice pack on his head, glancing at his teammates. Clint was the least injured, having only minor scraps. Tony had some nice bone bruising and needed a few bones in his back to be reset, as well as sustaining a concussion. Natasha was currently wearing a cast on each of her hands and had ice on her shoulder.

They looked like they got their asses handed to them. Which they did.

"Would anyone care to explain what happened?" Nick said hotly, waiting for Stark to give an excuse or Steve to take responsibility. What he wasn't expecting was Stark to stand up, angry. "How about I get to ask a few questions? Like, why in the hell did you not tell us there were more enhanced in New York? Why the hell didn't SHIELD, I don't know, send in help?! If you wanted the damn briefcase so bad, then why don't you get it?" Stark snapped, before grimacing in pain. "Give me a sec guys. I think I need to sit." Tony collapsed back into his chair, eyes scrunching in pain.

Nick sighed, rubbing his face and then massaging his temples. "People would start asking questions if we sent in teams of agents. Why is the government popping up in abandoned districts? Curiosity leads to people trying to snoop around, which leads to civilian death. No one cares why the Avengers go. They'll assume its aliens or monsters or criminals and go on with their lives." Nick sat down in the chair, leaning back.

"And to answer the second part- we didn't know there _were_ more enhanced."

Steve shook his head, not buying the answer. Natasha, who'd been listening silently, finally spoke up. "He knew what he was doing." Nick snorted, as did Tony. Clint remained silent, deep in thought, while Steve perked up.

"Of course he knew what he was doing." Tony muttered. Nat sent him a harsh glare, before she looked between Steve and Clint. "You two noticed it as well, didn't you?" Clint shrugged, half paying attention. Steve, however, nodded hesitantly. "He _clearly_ knew what he was doing. He knew _how_ to kill the monsters, _what_ to use, and he did it without thinking or hesitating. He's experienced."

Tony gave her an incredulous look, before sighing in exasperation. "Just because he knew how to fight doesn't make him experienced my little spider." Nat scowled at that, but didn't take the bait. Instead, she recalled what the man had said. "He said…'You have no idea what you've gotten into…I will handle this.' From that it certainly seems like he knows more about these things than we do. Did _anyone_ see his weapons? He used a sword! And disarmed a monster and used its spear, meaning he's at the very least advanced in combat with a spear and sword." Fury rubbed his chin thoughtfully at this, spinning in his chair.

Steve looked down, trying to recall anything useful. A thought popped into his head, and he glanced at Tony. "Tony, do you think you can identify the other types of monsters we saw?"

The inventor shrugged, playing with a small device in his hands. "Depends. What are you thinking, capsicle?" Steve shrugged off the comment, mind racing. "What he said to Nat…from how he handled himself. He must've had years of experience." Tony nodded, eyebrows raised, waiting for Steve to continue. "And?"

" _And_ that means that if there were monster attacks semi-recently, they obviously were stopped. Or else everyone on the planet would've known by now. The guy has experience- his accent was American. That means-"

"That means he's fought monsters in the U.S. before." Nat finished, looking at Tony. "Have Jarvis start searching for news reports that involve swords. Even if it's just a mentioning, and cross reference with anything related to monsters."

This whole time, Clint had been quiet. Natasha frowned, sensing his dilemma. "Clint?"

Hawkeye raised his hands defensively, before speaking. "When you guys first brought me along on this 'monster hunt', I thought you'd all gone nuts. And when we got there…..I didn't _see_ monsters. I saw regular gang-bangers with guns. But after that first time, as the fights and weird events continued- I began to believe you guys. The minute I believed you guys, I saw them. The monsters, the swords, everything."

"What's your point?" Nick asked.

" _My point,_ is that I don't think searching the news will work. Thor once told me _people will only see what they believe._ The reason why we haven't heard of massive monster attacks is because people don't believe it. Something makes them see something more reasonable- gang warfare, thugs. I can't explain it, but searching the news won't work. You won't find any mentions of monsters or guys with swords. _"_ Clint finished. The rest of the people around the table looked, if possible, more irritated but resigned. Clint was right. By now SHIELD would've known about a secret monster world if everyone could see them.

"Which means we can't search for that. The guy that did this- I doubt he's alone. I think he's like Thor- he's got _plenty_ of allies somewhere hiding in plain sight. We need to look for something else."

"Like what?" Tony asked, now interested.

"Gang warfare. Weird weather occurrences, anything not _normal._ Anything that seems fairy-tale like or fantasy like. That's where we start. If we're entering a whole new world, we can't just blindly run in. It was one thing when Thor came to us. This time we're going to them. We can't be stupid." Nat beamed at Clint, her smile seemingly lighting up the room. "Who knew that you could be so wise?"

Clint chuckled, blushing lightly. "It's been on my mind for a while if you haven't noticed."

Fury stood back up, pondering what Clint said. Nodding to himself, he looked up. "Ok. We will do as Hawkeye suggested. We will continue to search for the case, but for now it will not be our priority. We will handle this slowly, quietly. If Thor comes down then we will us him as well. Lord knows the light he could shed on this. Go rest up, you guys got your asses kicked." A rare small, albeit small, was on Fury's face as he let the conference room. The Avengers stayed seated, looking at each other.

"Ok then. Well I gotta go- Pepper is going to kill me if I'm late again. Meet at my place tomorrow morning? Jarvis should have an initial scan done by then."

"Sure."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright." With that, Tony left the room and the other three followed suit, each going their own ways. _Until tomorrow._

 _ **-00-**_

" _Percy, what is this?"_

Karen felt panic rise through her as another demi-god entered. While the second one, Nico, was nice, the scent of decay and underlying coldness to him put her off. But it was still better than Percy.

He was something else entirely.

Ignoring the verbal war occurring before her, as now the third one, Leo, was _literally_ catching fire, she struggled against her restraints. To her delight, she felt the ropes begin to loosen the more she struggled, and luckily Percy was too distracted to notice. As she attempted to free her hands, her ears tuned into the angry voices.

"-I had known you were keeping a girl captive then I would never have even considered making you this! And I improved on it so much!" Leo exclaimed, making wild hand gestures. He wasn't nearly as tall as Percy or Nico, but as a demi-god he still had some good size to him, and the fact that his skin was smoking wasn't helping the others.

Having Nico back in his apartment was bringing up painful memories, and Percy felt himself losing control of his emotions as Leo spoke.

His eyes narrowed down at Leo, who squirmed under the gaze. "Without me you'd have _nothing!"_ He hissed. "I am the only reason you got to where you are today. Without my funds or initial protection you'd probably be in New Rome cleaning dishes!" Leo glared at Percy, but before he could Nico stepped in. "Can you just stop being an ass?"

Percy whirled on his cousin, eyes becoming slits. "Don't think I forgot about you either!" He growled. Nico snorted, looking between Leo and himself. "You're that arrogant that you believe you can take us _both?"_ When Percy just gave a cold grin, Nico snarled. "Don't forget who helped you hunt monsters for _years!_ You take all the credit for that stupid codex, despite the fact that I helped you collect and gather all that information. You may be good but I'm not some pushover. And Leo-"Nico jerked a thumb at the elvish man. "-May be a little rusty with a weapon but I can bet his fire powers work _just_ fine!"

Leo gave Nico a glare at the hidden insult, before turning to Percy. "You haven't even told me why you took her in the first place." Nico and Leo waited for an answer, and Percy grabbed his head, feeling his frustration boiling over. That wall he'd worked on so hard to contain his emotions was crumbling before him. "She's a damn empousa!"

"So? Just because you _failed_ once with them doesn't give you the right to fucking kidnap another!" Leo shouted, and Karen flinched as she saw the cold fury on Percy's face. Leo and Nico saw it too, as Leo took an involuntary step back and Nico's hand trailed off towards his sword, ready to defend himself.

Percy squeezed his eyes shut, giving a short exhalation of anger, before taking a deep breath and clenching his fists. "She's a monster, and the less of them out there the better."

Leo shook his head, a sad look overcoming his face. "She's not the monster here, Percy." He whispered, eyes holding disbelief. "You are. You're the monster." Percy took a step back, as if struck, and that's when Karen made her move. Ripping her hands free, she yanked the ropes off her feet and tape over her chest. Percy clicked his pen, and Riptide elongated to its full beauty, blade glinting. Nico immediately drew his own Stygian Iron blade, and Leo's hands caught fire.

"You sit back down." Percy ordered firmly. Nico looked between Karen and Percy, slowly moving towards the empousa. "You need to let her go Percy."

Furious, Percy's eyes snapped to Nico, a dangerous look in them. "Her? You want to let _her_ go?!"

Nico shook his head, and what he said next seemed to take the air out of all demi-gods present. "No Percy, not Karen." He spoke softly, and it was then that the two demi-gods took a real look at the man before them.

Percy's eyes, which held a dangerous glint to them, faded. Capping his pen, Percy sucked in a breath. All emotion left his eyes, and he looked down. Leo's fire extinguished itself, and he made to move forward but Percy held out a hand.

"No." he said. Leo just stood there, looking at his friend. "I'm fine."

"Percy, it's been _years._ You need to let her go."

Percy looked back up, and Karen flinched as she recognized the eyes. She saw the cruelty and hate back in them. Nico, sensing her distress, gripped her hand comfortably and slowly led her to the door. "I let her go a long time ago." He chuckled, and it made the other three in the room shiver. "But I _fully_ believe in retribution. When I find those responsible, _then and only then_ will I stop. You think I'm a monster? Maybe. But I do what's necessary."

"Kidnapping and torturing an innocent girl is _necessary?"_ Nico questioned. Percy looked at him, before turning his gaze to Karen. She squirmed under the intensity of his features, and looked down in shame.

Something deep inside Percy awoke, and he suddenly felt bile creep its way up his throat. Percy rubbed his temples, mind everywhere but in the present. "Go." He said it so softly that Nico thought he misheard. "Pardon?" he asked. Percy looked back up, and his emotions were once again hidden.

"Take her." He gestured towards Karen. Nico and Leo shared a look, before Nico led her out of the apartment. As he left, he called out, "I'll be back another time, and you better not kidnap another one." It was meant as a joke, but there was an underlying seriousness to it.

Leo looked at his friend, unsure of what to say. "Percy, I'm sorry-"

"Don't." Percy said, and when his eyes met Leo's they were back to their normal blankness. Percy's emotions were once again behind that cold wall. "I was an idiot." Leo gave a light chuckle, before walking up to Percy and slapping his shoulder. "I know." He said, looking around the apartment. "You don't need to hide your emotions all the time you know, unless you want these kind of events to happen. Bottling up all that rage…..it's unhealthy, especially for demi-gods. You need to join a gym or something. Hit a punching bag." Percy nodded stiffly, still not shifting his gaze off the spot where Nico and Karen had stood.

 _Am I really a monster?_ He knew that, to _actual_ monsters, that they saw him as one. He was a demon for them, as he should. But is that what other demi-gods think? Do the Gods think that?

….Would Annabeth?

"I made a mistake in kidnapping her. I don't know why I kept her. I-"Percy stopped talking as he struggled to formulate his thoughts. Leo frowned as he came back from the kitchen, picking up the contents of the box. "You did what you thought was right at the time. Then you took it too far."

"Did you mean it?"

"What? Not giving you this stuff?"

"No. About me being a monster." Leo sighed heavily as he picked up the box, placing it on the dining table. "Yes and no. Percy, you are capable of doing great things, things no one else could do. I've seen it firsthand. But you also have the capacity for terrible things. You just need to figure out when enough is enough. Sometimes you don't need to isolate yourself, shoulder the burden alone. You've got a lot of baggage." Leo lifted the contents of the box out, laying it on the table. "Let's just talk about why I'm here." For the first time since he arrived, Leo smiled genuinely.

Percy shook his head, nodding, before crossing his arms and tilting his head towards the suit. "Temperature control?"

"Yep."

"Tactical analysis?"

"Yes sir."

"Body monitoring?"

"Yep." And they went on like this, with Percy making sure all the features he wanted were in it before getting to the new stuff. "So, what'd you add?"

Leo grinned as he held up a bag of grenades. "These. I'm willing to send you a weekly supply as well. As long as you play nice I'll gladly resupply you." Percy shrugged, but a small grin touched his lips. "We'll see."

Leo smirked, as he held up each grenade. "You have smoke grenades, stun grenades, flash grenades, sound grenades, and of course lethal's. These are celestial bronze only, however, so please just use on monsters and make sure no friendly is in the vicinity. Each is color coded with a stripe." Red for lethal, white for smoke, yellow for flash, blue for stun, and green for sound.

"And?"

"The suit is run by a smart AI. Nothing like Ironman's JARVIS where it's self-aware, but rather a really smart computer to run and power the suit. Most of its functions are observatory and intelligence related, such as identification. You can make calls and also receive nectar injections to deal with injuries on the go." Leo pointed to a chip in the back of the helmet area, where the smart AI was stored. "It won't speak, but will do what is asked. Especially when activating the camouflage. The suit also has a gel layer that helps with receiving impacts, as well as healing since 80% of it is water based. The water layer will provide you with the same enhancements you get from fighting in water itself. So heightened awareness, strength, and speed, whatever."

Percy looked at the suit, nodding. "So it's like I'll always be in water, in a way."

Leo grinned. "Exactly. It also allows you to bear the weight of this thing." Nodding once more, Percy felt a small pang of guilt worm its way through. He hadn't realized the effort Leo put in, nor the time, considering how fast this was all done. "Thank you." He said, trying to convey how grateful he was. Leo waved him off, dropping the bag of grenades. "It's fine. My dad did most of that new stuff anyway. I mainly just worked on the grenades and the armor plating. All that new stuff was his idea."

Percy was thankful for Hephaestus, knowing he'd sacrifice food to him tonight. "I still appreciate it."

Leo glanced at his friend, patting his shoulder once more. "No problem." Checking his watch, Leo's eyes widened. "Shit, I need to go. Please refrain from destroying that, alright? I'm not sure if I could handle replacing all those parts." Percy gave a short chuckle. "I won't. See you around Leo."

"See you around, Percy." When his door finally clicked shut, and the silence of his apartment reached his ears, Percy sighed. That morning really did a number on him. A lot of memories he'd wished were buried came back and he had a fantastic emotionally collapse. Luckily, the suit brought his spirits back.

 _Time to try it on._

 _ **-00-**_

Later that night, Percy found himself in the trees overlooking the park he'd taken Jenny to. A mix of emotions vied for control, but nostalgia won out.

During the day he'd been testing the suit out, seeing how well it worked. Final answer: Better than he imagined. He felt like he could even fly with the suit, and Percy _hated_ flying. But that's how good it was, and he knew that it was the best thing Leo may have ever created. Thinking back to earlier, Percy frowned beneath his mask.

Was he really a monster?

Over the course of the past few years, Percy had done some very questionable things. Hell, what he'd done was way worse than simply keeping a monster tied to a chair. But he'd never had his friends with him when he did these things. He just always assumed they were ok with it. That they knew.

They knew he was only doing what was necessary.

The ones responsible were still out there. And he had a sinking feeling that they were also behind the monster activity. A swell of fury rose in his chest at that thought.

 _They think they can just_ _ **ruin**_ _my life and get away with it? Oh, that was a mistake. I'm going to make them pay._ _ **All**_ _of them._ Percy let his anger cool, feeling the familiar coldness take over. Leo would understand. As would Nico. Maybe he wouldn't resort to kidnapping again, but he knew what he'd done was just. And he'd do it again in a heartbeat.

Turning to go home, Percy's scanner picked up something several hundred meters away. He could make out a few men dragging a young girl- no older than 12- into a backstreet. He didn't see any parents in sight.

 _That's too bad for her._ Percy thought, as went to leave. But suddenly he stopped, as a face appeared before him.

"Jenny?" Percy asked. _Yep, I've gone mad. I'm seeing ghost now._

Shaking his head, Percy tried to readjust the mask's settings, but he still saw her disapproving face.

" _You couldn't protect me."_ The words bite into him, slicing through his sub-consciousness. Regret and anger paved the way through as he retorted. "I was weak then. I'm not so weak anymore. I'd be able to protect you now, from _anyone._ "

Jenny shook her head, warm chocolate eyes filled with disapproval. _"Then why don't you go protect her?"_

"I don't save people. I used to try and think I could- but obviously I can't." Percy choked out a morbid chuckle, however stopped at Jenny's look. She disappeared from sight, not a sound. "Wait! Come back!"

She reappeared down the street, and Percy rushed over, ignoring the weird looks he got from the late night pedestrians. He didn't notice that Jenny had led him towards where the girl vanished. "Why are you here? Why did you give me that nightmare?"

Jenny shrugged, her youthful voice echoing in his ears. _"I didn't do anything."_ Percy sighed, wishing he could just figure out what drugs Leo slipped him. Jenny disappeared once more, and reappeared at the entrance to the back street. Making his way towards her, Percy realized what she'd down when he heard a panicked girl shout, "Let me go!"

Jenny floated before him, brushing hair out of her face. _"Aren't you going to go save her?"_

Percy bit back a snarky remark, instead settling for an annoyed, "I told you, I don't save people." Looking down, Percy let his walls down for a second. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He managed to choke out. Jenny laughed, and the sound reached his ears, making him frown under the mask. Her smile warmed his cold heart a little, breaking some of the ice that had grown. _"It's ok Percy, I don't blame you."_

Swallowing hard, Percy clenched his hands. "I blame myself."

" _Then make up for it. Go save that girl."_ She said, more firmly this time.

"I'm not a hero. Not anymore." Jenny floated down to his face, somehow looking into his eyes despite the mask shielding his face. _"You were always my hero, Percy. And who ever said you stopped being one?"_

Percy knew what would happen the minute he walked down that street. It'd open a can of worms he wanted to bury. He had ignored cries for help likes this one for years. The last time he'd answered one….

" _You wouldn't want to break your promise, would you?"_

Percy quickly looked up, eyes narrowed. "Never." He said firmly.

" _Then what are you waiting for?"_

Percy looked down the street, mind beginning to be made when he looked back to Jenny. But she was gone. _Yep. I'm crazy._

Sighing in amusement, Percy made his way down the street to the cries of help, which had begun to get faint. "Nemo, lock onto that voice." Percy asked his smart AI, which he named Nemo. Percy watched as a path lit in front of him, leading to a shady looking crack-house.

Percy looked at it, unsure if he should do this, when he heard the girl cry for help. And he didn't know if he was still hearing things, because it sounded _just_ like Jenny.

Percy sprinted to the door, uncaring of being spotted or heard from within, as he slammed into it. The door exploded off its hinges, startling those inside. Half a dozen men stood, all looking like they were high off their asses. "Who the hell is this?"

Another responded. "Doesn't matter. The more for the princess the merrier!" _The princess?_ Percy thought, frown overtaking his features, as the men charged. Percy raised his arms in a fighting stance, feeling time slow. His senses reached out, and he could feel through the moisture easily more than a dozen people held captive downstairs. Three men were currently putting the struggling girl in chains.

The men before him only had knives, which wouldn't be effective.

As the man in front swung, blade curving, Percy stepped up. Sending two forceful punches to his gut, he delivered a violent kick which sent him through a window.

Time sped back up, and Percy became a blur. He dodged one man and grabbed another, breaking his arm and slamming his face into a table. Another stabbed at him, and he contorted his body so it went by, striking the man behind him. Grabbing their heads, he smashed their skulls together, snorting as they collapsed to the ground.

Two more remained, and these two seemed sober. Warily approaching, they didn't see the strands of water from the kitchen. One suddenly snagged one man by the neck, dragging him to the kitchen sink which conveniently turned on once his head was forced in. The other was thrown through the ceiling, and when he landed Percy punched him viciously in the face, knocking him out.

Cleaning his armor of blood, Percy made his way to the basement. The three down here had guns.

As soon as he stepped down, one began firing a shotgun at him. The bullets ricocheted off, causing nearby barrels of wine to explode. Percy rapidly reached out and grabbed the end of the gun, squeezing it. The man watched, fascinated, as Percy bent the metal back. Rearing back, Percy made him stumble, before using the shotgun as a bat and crushing the man's skull.

Another pulled out a pistol, but he sent a tentacle to water to snatch it from his, before he shot the man in the legs. Spinning, he sent another few bullets into the last man, who had hidden in the bathroom.

Walking towards the backroom, Percy heard sniffling and a lot of scared chattering. The door before him was heavily chained, so he drew Stormbringer and slashed the locks off, opening the door.

Walking in, his eyes were cast over each person, before finally reaching the girl. For the briefest of moments, he saw Jenny smiling, before it was replaced by a young blonde girl, whose frightened blue eyes looked at the gun in his hand.

Percy set the gun on a nearby crate, before slashing the chains off of each captive. He heard sirens roaring as the police arrived, no doubt called by neighbors who heard gunfire. Reaching the girl, he cut off her chains, only for her to hug him.

"Thank you." She said, before looking up at him. Percy didn't respond, but simply nodded, before ushering her out with the rest of the prisoners. They'd distract the cops momentarily.

The two goons still left had crawled to walls, each one moaning in pain. The one closest, a sad excuse for a human being, grunted out. "You made a mistake, asshole."

Percy turned slowly to him, cocking his head. The man continued, but this time with fear. "The woman who had us do this- she has powers man! She can do shit that shouldn't be real! And when she comes for you, oh you'll wish you never came here!"

"Then I'll deal with her if I have to."

" _When._ When I tell her about you, you'll be dead within an hour." The man chuckled, hearing the cops enter the building. Percy sighed, before going over to the gun he'd used, picking it up. "What are you doing?" The man asked, struggling to get away. Percy stalked over, like a wolf stalking its prey, and pointed the gun at him. "Can't have her knowing I'm on her tail. Sorry bud, maybe in the next life." A single shot rang out, and Percy heard the police shouting. Turning quickly, he shot another round at the last guy, before imagining his home. Just as the police rushed downstairs, he vanished, leaving a trail of destruction in his waste.

 _I'm sorry Jenny. I guess I'll have to start that clean slate tomorrow._

 **So this chapter was almost as long as the last two combined. Don't expect it often.**

 **To all of you worrying, No, this will not be hurt/comfort thing. Percy is very complex, and there are two sides to him. One side that is cold and calculating, and another, one that has been buried. He has gone through some pretty dark shit, and I'll try to imply as I go along. Tartarus alone is enough to give him PTSD and nightmares.**

 **I likely won't write another chapter like this where Percy is so…crazy? This chapter was kinda an eye-opener for Percy, and potentially will lead to him helping the Avengers. Or not. Percy is still Percy, he is still a good person, so when these two sides conflict it makes him torn. No matter how much he's changed, he is still the hero deep down.**

 **Anyways, I'll describe the suit here, and if you want to imagine it look at the cover picture, as that's roughly what I think of.**

 _ **Helmet: Is rounded on the back and morphs to the face on the front, with tactical eye sockets that allow Percy to see a HUD. Composed of Iron and Stygian Iron. Attached is a hood that is made from leather and polyester, as well as Stygian Iron fiber.**_

 _ **Torso: A black tactical jacket and an undershirt. Celestial bronze and vibranium plating is used for armor, and is counterbalanced by lightweight cotton. Thicker plating around the chest and vital organs, and is reinforced with Kevlar.**_

 _ **Legs: Thin vibranium and celestial bronze armor plating, with celestial bronze, Kevlar, and vibranium fibers combined with polyester making the combat pants.**_

 _ **Shoes: Not plating, only metal fibers and leather.**_

 _ **Notes: Not enough Vibranium to make it 100% invincible, but when mixed with celestial bronze it adds more strength and durability. Will help fight immortals.**_

 _ **Stygian Iron also works better with technology thaS celestial bronze.**_

 **The whole set is black and grey, but has a camouflage feature. This is supposed to be Percy's hero outfit, and while it sounds like a lot, it actually isn't. Since he'll end up fighting against alien threats potentially in the future, and his suit can be pierced by weapons made of the same metal.**

 **Finally: A large inspiration for Percy is not only Batman, but also Jason Todd, the Red Hood. Can you tell where I got the name for this story? Jason was also a bit conflicted (But way more than Percy and he actually went nuts.)**

 **So tell me what you thought! Drop a review and tell me what you liked, didn't like, etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything created by Mr. Riordan. I'm mainly putting this here to also say that I do not own the song used in this chapter and use it for entertainment only. That goes for any future song I use unless it's my own.**_

" _ **Among Legends**_ _ **"**_

 _ **-00-**_

 _ **10 years prior**_

Percy stealthily slipped inside the house, riptide gripped tightly. He could hear the empousa chatting in high pitched voices from the kitchen, excitedly going on about their meal plans.

 _Yeah, like that's going to happen._ Silently thanking the Stoll brothers for that spray that was currently masking his scent from the small coven of empousa, Percy took a turn into a side hallway.

Looking down at the picture in his hands, Percy frowned. _None of these doors looks like a cellar door to me._ Slowly stalking across the tile as to not be heard, Percy opened what he thought was the right door. A broom crashed down into his face, sending the demi-god reeling back. Reflexes alert, he snatched the broom before it hit the ground, gently laying it on the hardwood floor. _Gods that was close._

Looking up, Percy's face became ashen as his eyes met those of a small child. She was holding a doll by the arm, and a water bottle was in her mouth. "Angela? Where did you go?" A woman's voice resonated through the hall as she came looking for the girl. Percy rapidly backpedaled into the closet, gently closing it just as the adult empousa came around the corner. "Angela! What did I tell you about running off like that?"

"Momma!"

Percy pressed his ear to the door, listening intently as his heart raced. _Please don't smell me, please don't smell me. Please don't smell me._

Good news: She didn't smell him.

Bad News: Percy hated kids.

"Momma, who is the man?" Percy's blood ran cold as adrenaline pumped through his body, heart racing. He could tell the mom stiffened, and her voice was strained. "What man, honey?"

"The man who smelled like fish!"

 _Fucking of course. Damnit Travis._

He heard a sudden hissing and then the soft patter of footsteps as the mom likely ran away. The sound of chairs screeching against tile reached his ears before an eerie silence overtook the house. Closing his eyes, Percy concentrated his hearing, and stretched his senses. _1…2….3…4._

 _1…2….3…..4._

Hand closing around the hilt of Riptide, he slowly brought it up, inching back in the dark closet. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes. Two sea-green orbs lit up the closet, pulsing with power. _1…..2….3….4!_

Percy thrust his sword through the door, and was met with the scream of pain of an empousa. "He's in the closet!"

Sensing the plumbing under the floor, he concentrated and was granted with a _whoosh!_ As water exploded forth. Kicking the door open, he caught an empousa in the head. She crumbled to the ground as the rest slipped in the surge of water. Percy's body almost sang in glee as he was doused, energy electrifying his veins.

Slamming a hand through the water, jets of it shot up, trapping the band of empousa to the ceiling.

"Where is he?" Percy shouted, the tug in his gut slowly getting worse as the seconds ticked by. The monstrous women snarled and growled at him, none of the monsters giving in. "I _said_ _where. Is. He?"_ Water crawled up the faces of the monsters, dousing their flaming hair and forcing their mouths open. More water poured in, waterboarding the monsters as they hung from the ceiling.

As he concentrated, Percy failed to notice as another empousa pounced on him from behind, claws raking across his back. "Aw!" Concentration lost, the rest of the monsters fell to the ground, landing with various _slpoosh!'_ s. Anger and pain fueling him, Percy twirled on his toes and sliced with Riptide. The woman behind him ducked under it, before lunging for his neck.

Struggling to hold her back, he got struck in the back again.

 _DAMNIT_

The water flooding the house was healing his wounds, and while it gave him an energy boost as well he was still tiring out from the constant use of his powers. _I need more practice._

Growling in anger, the water around Percy exploded, striking the monsters around him violently. Clenching his fists, he hardened the water into ice and executed the three nearest empousa.

That still left another trio, and these three were definitely the stronger ones.

Needing to end the fight, Percy yanked the empousa forward with a watery fist, gutting the first one to fall towards him. The second snarled in fury and jumped forward, nothing but a blur. Swiping his hand, a watery spear impaled her to the wall, before it froze, pinning her.

As she slowly died, Percy was left facing the last empousa, whose eyes were flames. "I'll destroy you!" She tried to charge him too, but the water slowed her down. Terror filled her face as the demi-god before her reared back, and then sent a crushing blow to the skull. She slammed into the wall with a _smash!_

The supply of water slowed, before it came to a full halt. Percy sent it all back to the pipes without a thought, snapping his fingers to seal it in with ice.

Walking downstairs, Percy's heart dropped. Strapped to a chair, and covered in blood, was Harley, ten-year old son of Hephaestus. Grief sprung up from inside, and Percy sank to his knees before the boy, crestfallen. "I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry. I was too late. I failed you." A few tears of shame prickled at Percy's eyes as he forced himself to look into the lifeless eyes of the young boy. His empty brown eyes stared back into Percy's sea green, as if mocking him. _Too slow._

Storming back upstairs, Percy began to smash the house in anger, as his rage got the better of him.

He didn't know how long he went at it, until a quiet sniffling caught his attention.

Whirling around, Percy came to see Angela trying to hide behind a chair in the corner, crying softly. Taking a step towards her, she looked out from the chair. "Momma? Momma! What did you do to her!?"

Percy did not respond, as he came up to the chair and reached out, pulling it out. The girl fell down, fearfully looking up, "Please! No! Don't hurt me…..*sniff sniff*….I didn't do anything!...Please sir don't kill me too….."

"I won't hurt you."

"You promise? Mom always says to make people promise."

"I promise not to hurt you. But you must promise me something, little one."

"Wh-what?"

"Never hurt anyone else. Ever. Or else I'll come back for you too, and when you have daughters I won't spare them."

 _ **-00-**_

Bruce Banner preferred to be left alone. Fear of one day losing control of his other half and committing unthinkable crimes were always prevalent in his thinking.

So when Tony called him in for a 'purely research' project, Bruce felt excitement course through his veins. Tony wasn't keen on asking for help, meaning whatever it is must be good. Banner waited patiently in the elevator, taking note of the luminous buttons and highly expensive looking tech that had gone into the designs.

 _Tony has too much money to throw around._

The ride felt like several minutes as it climbed to the penthouse, bell chiming when it reached its destination. Bruce stepped out of the elevator, eyes combing over the changes made since Loki invaded Manhattan. _At least he knows how to clean up._ "Bruce! I'm glad you could make it." Bruce turned to see a giant of a man holding out his hand to him. _Steve Rogers._

"Well when I heard that you guys wanted me instead of _the other guy_ I decided 'what the hell'? I mean if it's as interesting as Tony implied I'll do what I can to help."

Speaking of the devil, Stark himself walked up the side staircase that leads to his workshop, sweat drenching his forehead as he failed to cool himself off with a towel. "Bruce, good to see you. Jarvis, can you pull up the recordings for him?" Bruce heard a slight whirring as Jarvis collected something, and then the autonomous voice. _"Bringing it up on your data pad, sir."_

"Thank you Jarvis."

" _My pleasure."_ Handing Bruce the data pad, Tony and Steve waited for the scientists shocked reaction to the scenes playing out. Bruce intriguingly watched the clip, frowning when he saw something weird. Replaying it, Bruce saw it yet again. "I'm sorry guys, I must be tired. I keep seeing this weird monster-"

"That looks like a lizard? You're not hallucinating doctor. Jarvis, you got the other footage?"

" _Yes."_

"Put it on the big screen now."

The trio of Avengers watched silently as new scenes from CCTV footage popped up on Tony's ridiculously large screen. The same monsters as before were shimmering in and out of sight, sometimes being replaced by thugs with bats- but the more Bruce focused on the monsters the clearer the image became.

Suddenly, they began to turn tail and run, terror evident on their horrid faces. Water shot through walls, the force of it ripping monsters limb from limb. Bruce analyzed the trajectory of the limbs with a morbid curiosity, noting the force required.

He adjusted his glasses as a man in what looked like a black hoodie stormed from the shadows. The monsters tried to run again, but with a wave of his hand a giant watery fist collected them up, bringing them to him. The man then proceeded to execute the monsters one by one, sometimes stopping to talk. "We assume that this is when he tries to collect information. You see how he leaves those two alive until the end?"

The man had spared those who seemed to grant him knowledge, however the hopeful expressions the evil creatures had were replaced with horror when he brutally ripped the head off one. "I've seen enough."

 _Jeez, I think may get sick._

Tony silently shut off the video, turning his inquisitive dark eyes to the other Brainiac. Steve crossed his arms, stony expression on his face and for a second it looked like the two were about to interrogate him.

"What do you think?"

"I think that the movie trailer you showed me should be rated _R,_ for gore." Tony giggled slightly, while Steve raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me doctor, but that's not what I was asking. What we showed you was real security camera footage- the monsters and the warrior."

Bruce scratched his five o'clock shadow, raising his own brow. "What do you want me to say? If Thor and his people can exist it'd only make sense for other mythologies to be based on real people or monsters. Right?"

"Doctor Banner, what our big friend here _wants_ you to say is 'I think we have a problem.'"

Steve's blue eyes were unwavering as he thought back to the fight with the man, remembering the strength he had. "I want you to tell me how much of a threat _both_ parties can be. Doctor, How much do you know about Greek mythology?"

 _ **-00-**_

Camp Half-Blood was bigger than it had ever been. Not even in ancient times did Chiron have so many pupils under his wing.

Since the start of what was coined the 'Resurgence of Olympus' era, more demi-gods seemingly flocked to the camp everyday, and each day it seemed a new, powerful demi-god arrived.

A small schism had seemed to emerge, with the older half-bloods referred to as 'Veterans', or 'Seniors' among other synonymous adjectives. The younger generation, demi-gods who came after the wars, were seen as inexperienced silver-spoon kids. As the Gods gained more power and the older, combat hardened demigods drove monsters back to Tartarus, the younger demigods had safer lives and less stress. Generally the counselor for a cabin happened to be a veteran, but there were some cases where the counselor was not.

The majority of the senior campers had all grown up and left Camp, living out their lives. Only a few remained at camp as campers, acting as role models to keep Camp traditions the same. In the case of emergencies or other matters, such as setting up patrols or assembling a half-blood task force, some older demi-gods would return to camp. However all the demi-gods from the previous wars were either dead or gone living their lives.

There was also still a contingent of senior half-bloods who acted as instructors and teachers, where they were paid as if it was a normal job. These senior campers generally lived in Camp Half-Blood, or lived close enough where they could commute. They made Chiron's life a lot easier with the increasing number of campers, and helped referee events like capture the flag and also provided the camp with a military force if needed. It was nothing like New Rome, which had seen its retired legionary force balloon into a near full standing military, but good enough where the Greek camp could protect itself.

Despite this, Chiron disliked the new monikers. It'd only cause discrimination from older demi-gods who resented how coddled the younger ones appeared to be. And younger demigods would resent the arrogance and rudeness the older demi-gods would show.

Of course, these incidents were few and far between, and as the number of campers grew the events were farther widespread. But they still happened.

The amount of cabins had exponentially increased, with nearly every minor god or goddess now represented. The influx of campers had also brought more children of the big-three, who were still a rarity even over a decade since the war.

 _Well, these children were sired before the pact was dissolved, so an increase in those half-bloods is likely a few years away._

Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair, observing the rising sun. A few figures were approaching in the distance, and he recognized them as some of the half-bloods called to the meeting early that Saturday morning. _Luckily their peers will almost entirely still be asleep._

The secret meeting was comprised of all cabin counselors and several older demi-gods on site. Called together by Lady Artemis, it was a very important meeting, made more prominent by the fact that she was coming all the way from gods knows where just for this meeting.

A trio of demigods approached the steps to the porch, each catching a warm smile from their instructor. "Good morning." Chiron said, nodding his head to his students. The three gave polite smiles and returned the greeting, making their way inside.

Two were girls and one was a boy, with the girls being a daughter of Poseidon and a daughter of Zeus. The boy was a son of Athena, and a rising leader with the two girls among the new generation of demigods.

Andromeda, or Andy, was the daughter of Poseidon. She had light brown hair that turned blonde in the summer, and her sea-green orbs were near identical to Percy's and Poseidon's. The teenager had a tanned complexion, enhancing her beauty. The girl would've fit in with the daughters of Aphrodite in the looks department.

Next to her stood a slightly shorter girl, who had jet black hair and electric blue eyes. Chiron considered Joan as Thalia 2.0, as the girl slightly resembled her older half-sister and had a similar personality: she was feisty and aggressive, usually the one in the trenches and not sitting behind the fight. She usually instigated said fights and was set on finishing them.

Lastly was the boy. The son of Athena had brown hair and a dark grey eye color, and his calm, controlled demeanor contrasted with Joan's. Marcus was a technical fighter, and his tactical mind enhanced his battlefield skill. Chiron saw greatness in his future, with combat skills rivalling Ares kids but the brains of a child of Athena. He could be slightly awkward in social events though due to his extreme focus on improving himself.

Chiron wheeled himself into the ping pong room, as the three demi-gods and counselors were the last to enter. Sitting before him sat over two dozen demi-gods, with the majority being in their mid-teens. The only demi-god veterans Chiron could see were Conner Stoll and Jake Mason, who stood off to the side. The other senior campers would just have to hear about the meeting from them.

"Can someone explain to me why the hell I was woken up at 5 AM for this?" DeAngelo, son of Dionysus. A rather burly, angry camper sat beside him, scowl fixated on his face once Marcus and the two girls took their place. The son of Ares had an intense rivalry with Marcus, which had flooded into rivalries with Joan and Andromeda as well.

"Hey," Conner snapped, his cool blue eyes narrowing. "Watch your language and shut up."

"Reed, if you will please stop glaring at Marcus that would be useful." Joan said coldly, evil smirk stretching across her features. Reed, the head counselor of the Ares cabin, glared at her- however he remained silent, controlling his temper.

 _Ain't that a first._

Chiron rubbed his temples as light bickering ensued, no doubt caused by the sleep deprivation the campers felt. Jake's large fist struck the table, and the counselors quieted as the large demi-god glared. "This is an important meeting, and if you forgot the briefing Lady Artemis will be _here._ So shut your trap before I shut it for you."

The half-bloods quieted down at that, realizing their conduct would likely get them in trouble if Artemis were to suddenly drop by.

Chiron wheeled himself to the head of the table, nodding his head in appreciation to Conner and Jake. Reaching into his small bag, Chiron dug out a few manila folders detailing various monster reports and incidents across the east coast. All eyes were on him, most holding curiosity. _Probably wondering what's so important._

Just then, a knock at the door alerted them to a new arrival. Jake twisted the knob and suddenly jerked back, a stunned grin on his face. "Leo! What are yah doing here?" He hugged his brother, who enthusiastically returned the bear hug. Leo stepped through the doorway, ignoring most of the starry looks he was getting from the younger demigods. "I received a message to be here for some kind of meeting?" Leo more asked than stated, and his question was met with a nod from Chiron.

"Did you see anyone else outside?" The centaur asked. Leo shook his head no, closing the door. A new voice echoed from the shadows. "He couldn't see a drakon if it shat in front of him."

The demi-gods snapped their attention to the back corner, where a tall demi-god bathed in shadows stepped into the light. His olive skin revealed strong muscles and a hardened warrior, as the Prince of the underworld himself appeared.

The camp counselors looked like they were going to faint as several legendary demi-gods showed up to the meeting. Some however sobered up, realizing the gravity of the situation of Leo and Nico were there.

"Shit." Marcus whispered to Andromeda, who sat beside him, taking the scene in. She nodded numbly, a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realized what this meant. _He will be here too._

All conversations ended as a bright light lit up the overcrowded room, revealing an impossibly beautiful women with deep auburn hair and bright silvery eyes. The male demigods in the room, save Nico, all gaped at her older form. An imperceptible tinge of gold dusted her cheeks at the attention, which Nico didn't miss.

Clearing his throat loudly, Nico bowed to the goddess.

All other occupants immediately bowed respectfully to the goddess. "Lady Artemis, it is an honor to host you."

The goddess smiled softly in Chiron's direction, giving Nico and Leo a nod. "It's a pleasure to be here. I'm happy my message was delivered to its intended recipients." A frown graced her features however, and the demi-gods noticed the spike in her aura as annoyance flashed through her face. "We are still missing one."

Her eyes wandered over to Andromeda's. The daughter of Poseidon met them, trying to look strong before the goddess. Artemis cocked her head, inquisitive look on her face.

She went to speak, pink lips parting when the scent of saltwater reached her nose.

The door opened once more, revealing a man in khakis and a dark green shirt, leather jacket over it. His tanned skin and green eyes immediately gave away his heritage, and the fierce look about him made the whole room pause. "I apologize for being late." Percy said, reaching a hand through his jet black hair.

Lady Artemis nodded, eyes becoming slits. "Apology accepted, Perseus." Her tone, although not aggressive, held a bit of ice in it. Percy held himself back from glaring at her, settling for a stony expression as he stood next to Leo. Nico sniggered nearby, whispering. " _I hope you remembered that you're supposed to do most of the talking."_

A single glare was all Percy needed to shut Nico up. The interaction didn't escape Artemis, who began speaking.

"Thank you all for attending on such short notice. This meeting has been called in order to discuss recent monster activity that points towards a possible insurgency. If you will," She motioned towards Nico, who pulled out his own papers and spread them out on the table. Percy placed a single sheet on the table, ignoring Artemis's glare at his lack of contribution. _She can suck my-_

"Lady Artemis, Percy and I have been conducting investigations into recent….unusual activity. We believe that a new force has emerged and is attempting to raise an army, and the photos here-"he pointed to several briefcases. "Are the key. Percy."

The son of Poseidon stepped up, his eyes stopping for a moment as his orbs met Andromeda's. "In these cases are summoning teeth used for Spartoi. These are undead warriors of extreme skill and danger, who will not stop until their target is dead. A small force, such as a dozen, is enough for concern even for an experienced demi-god. An army? That's a _major_ threat. If you do not have the proper knowledge or tools, they will kill you and anything in their way." He stopped, letting that sink in. The demi-gods had varying reactions, with apprehension paramount.

"As far as I can tell, dozens of these cases were stashed in the U.S. by Lord Hades decades ago to be used in a sudden strike during World War two. However he lost before he could use them, and now they've changed hands to an unknown master. I have secured a few cases, and Nico and Lady Artemis here have found a few more. But that's possibly _dozens_ unaccounted for."

"Meaning?" Joan asked, feeling the need to contribute. She felt unnerved by the way Percy's eyes bore down on her, and she had a naked feeling as he analyzed her. "Meaning we may have a _major_ problem. As in, combined with monsters, Olympus could have another war on its hands." Pandemonium erupted at his declaration, with the campers all shouting. Most hadn't even fought in the Giant war, so the thought of a bloody war rattled their teenage brains.

Lady Artemis felt irritation rise within her, and she snapped. "Silence!" Immediately the kids complied, eyeing her warily. Artemis's features softened as she took in their fear. "I apologize, but you all need to listen. I called everyone here to set up patrols across the coastline to hunt down monsters, gather information, or provide support to allies of Olympus when needed. While my hunt is swift and can even divide itself to take on multiple missions, we need help. The Romans are handling their own issues out west and this camp is the closest thing Olympus has to any kind of military force. But before setting up those patrols, we will be taking volunteers for a special strike force."

"Strike force?" Reed asked, ears perking up. At the thought of a war, he was one of the only ones who seemed to enjoy the thought, eyes shining with delight. However Artemis's strong voice had brought him back.

"A team will be formed that will actively search for the cases and perform high risk missions. They will receive their tasks from either myself or one of these two-"She gestured to Nico and Percy, with the former slightly grinning and Percy scowling. "-and such should have experienced members. These will not be easy quests. There is a good chance that this team will run into whoever is organizing the monsters, and must be ready to fight _all_ kinds of threats. Spartoi included."

"I volunteer." Marcus and Reed said at the same time. The two demigods glared at each other, and the room quieted. "I'll go as well." Joan stated, lighting seeming to flash in her eyes. Andromeda fixed her older brother with a stare, not speaking up. Percy looked back expectantly, arms crossed.

 _What are you waiting for?_ She could almost hear the unasked question. The feeling of pressure, combined with her need to get out of camp and leave her brother's shadow was more than enough.

"I also volunteer." She said quietly, and no small amount of satisfaction arose when Percy grinned proudly at her. She returned his big grin with a small smile of her own.

"This team requires six members, who can be broken down into teams of three. That means we need two more demi-gods."

The counselors looked around, waiting to see who'd step forward. A hand raised in the back, hidden behind the rest of the half-bloods. "I'm in." Heads swiveled to see Xander, a son of Hecate. He was barely fourteen, and his leaner frame was dwarfed by the bigger bodies of Marcus and Reed. But his forest green eyes seemed to contain an untold power which contrasted with his darker skin.

"Good. Any more?"

"I will." A small voice arose. Artemis's eyes found those of a young daughter of Morpheus, who was tiredly looking around. "Good, now can I sleep?" The girl dropped her head to the table, and began to snore lightly.

Artemis ignored her, letting the lack of respect pass for now, nodding to herself. "Excellent. I expect the rest of you to establish search and destroy teams as well as patrols. Feel free to collaborate with Senior campers. I do not care how it's done, just that it is seen to."

The counselors nodded, before filing out at Artemis's gesture. She stopped Joan however, eyes finding the other 5. "You six stay."

The two daughters of the big three sat down closest to the goddess, almost trying to get as close as possible. Marcus and Reed sat as far away from each other as they could, with Xander sitting between them. Lucy sat off to the side, wearily looking around.

Once the final camper strolled out, Percy sent a withering look to Artemis. "I didn't ask to be a babysitter. If you want these kids to have overwatch, find someone else."

Artemis glared back, eyes glowing with power. "I apologize if it's inconvenient for you, _general,_ but you still have a duty to Olympus." Percy huffed when she used his rank, as the gods had made him General of Olympus when he turned 21 in 'appreciation' for all the work he's done for them.

"I work _alone."_

"I'm not asking you to be a part of their team. I'm asking you to simply…mentor them and give them information when you identify new targets." Percy's annoyance fell, but he still didn't look happy about being volunteered by the goddess. The demi-gods watched their interaction with interest, noting Percy's tone.

"How can he talk to her like that?" Xander whispered to Marcus, who shrugged. "He's fought Titans man, I doubt the gods scare him. Besides, they need him." The two observed as Percy kept shooting Artemis dirty looks as she spoke to the demigods, detailing when and where they'd begin and what to look out for.

"As you know, Leo here has various 'shops' across the country that also act as safe houses. Feel free to resupply at any time if you find yourself near one." Leo nodded his head in agreement, before speaking up. "There will either be a demigod working in my shop or some kind of spirit or friendly monster. They'll help cover you for a day or two before you'll need to move."

The demigods nodded, and Artemis eyed each of them. "This mission is important for Olympus. Eyes are on you, half-bloods. Do not disappoint."

As they filed out, some shot the legendary parting glances of awe. However as Marcus closed the door behind him, he saw Artemis and Percy glaring at one another.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The goddess hissed. Leo and Nico each took a step back at the venom in her voice, but Percy stood steadfast. "What am I doing? What are _you_ doing?" He cried out, tugging at his hair. "I came here to supply information and answer questions, _not_ to actually volunteer myself for the mission. I've already got my hands full-"

"With your revenge quest? Yes, I do believe Thalia told me all about it." Artemis snapped, beautiful face marred by anger. "You have no right to speak to me with such disrespect, and it is _only_ out of respect for the man you once were that I do not smite you right here. Understand?'" She demanded. Percy looked furious, however even he knew the ramifications of angering her further. "I understand." Percy growled out, gritting his teeth. Artemis nodded, before sending an apologetic look towards Chiron and nodding goodbye.

"You three will be seeing me again soon. Good hunting."

With a flash of light she was gone, leaving the three legendary demi-gods with Chiron. "That went well." Leo quipped, earning a humorous look from Nico and a death glare from Percy. "Oh don't give me that look, you kinda deserved the ass chewing she gave you. What did you expect?"

"I expected to be left _alone,_ like I asked to be."

"Yeah, well life sucks doesn't it?" Nico chimed in, twisting a black ring in thought. "At least now we can send others to do mundane work and leave the important stuff for us. Leo, think you could rig some kind of monster radar for me?"

The son of Hephaestus nodded enthusiastically. "Of course."

Chiron wheeled himself to the three, resting a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Then it is settled. Leo will assist on the mechanical side while you two spearhead the search for these…..Spartoi cases. Nico, see if your father can lend you a hand with discovering more of them. I'm certain he didn't just casually forge their existence." Nico nodded, before he opened the door and walked out.

Leo followed after giving Chiron a quick handshake, leaving Percy with his old mentor. "If you're going to lecture me- don't. I already know what you're going to say."

Chiron gazed sadly at Percy, wishing the son of Poseidon was the happy-go-lucky demigod that had brightened everyone's day.

Now all he saw was an angry man hell-bent on revenge.

"You need to control your emotions. I know you take after your father, and that can make it hard to, but you _must._ Lady Artemis had every reason to turn you into a squirrel and hunt you down for how you behaved, but didn't."

"If she did she'd have to answer to _both_ our fathers. She can't touch me."

"Can't? Or won't?"

Percy shrugged, his dark emerald eyes settling on Chiron's brown ones. "After the….. _incident_ she's avoided me. Though I doubt it's for her own safety."

Chiron wearily sighed, hands in his lap. "She's just protecting her hunters, Percy. I don't blame her- you gave her quite a scare."

"Well then _maybe_ if they hadn't used _hallucinogen darts!-"_ Percy took a deep breathe, cooling his rage.

There was a reason he left this gods forsaken camp in the first place.

"I'm sorry. It's just been hard without her."

"Percy, it's been a few years. I know you hate to hear it, but it's unhealthy to keep obsessing over her. You must move on."

Percy's eyes narrowed, and Chiron noticed how the air seemed to cool down as the clouds above darkened. "I'll move on once I destroy all those responsible."

With that, Percy stormed out of the Big House, leaving a weary centaur looking back on the tragic life of Percy Jackson.

 _ **-00-**_

Andromeda stopped by the Poseidon cabin, hoping to slip in unnoticed. However, several campers had begun to awake and reports of who was at camp immediately spread. "Andy!" She raised her eyes tiredly, seeing Taylor and Heather, twins and daughters of Apollo, jog towards her. They were a few years older, and had been at camp since they were little because their mother died. "Sorry to bother you, but-"

"You met Percy Jackson?" Heather finished, awestruck look on her face. Andromeda rolled her eyes at the twins antics, shoving her door open. "If you can even call it that."

"What's he like?"

"Was he hot?"

"How tall is he?"

"I heard he has the strength of gods!" Andromeda covered her ears, before huffing. "I don't know the answer to any of those questions. He spent the whole meeting either talking to us or having a fight with Artemis." The twins looked bewildered, faces filled with shock. "He fought Artemis?"

"Not literally, but they kept glaring at each other. I'm pretty sure if no one else was there then they would have fought." Taylor frowned, her blue eyes deep in thought. "Do you think it's because of that capture the flag incident we've only heard rumors of?"

Andromeda stopped packing some clothes, raising an eyebrow. "What rumor? Why haven't I heard about it?"

Heather and Taylor became unnaturally quiet, and the daughter of Poseidon gave them an exasperated look. The twins shrugged, and Taylor gestured for Heather to speak. "It was a long time ago. We had just gotten to camp a few months after it had happened."

"So this thing happened like ten years ago?"

"Yeah." The girls looked very uncomfortable talking about it, making Andromeda curious as to how bad the rumor was. "What? Did he like, _sleep_ with Artemis?"

"Gods no!" Taylor immediately shouted in horror, covering her mouth right after. Heather spoke lowly, eyes looking around as if searching for unwanted listeners. "Apparently the hunters used some hallucinogen darts in the usual capture the flag. No big deal right? Except, Percy had been to Tartarus, and-"

"He thought he was back in the pit. Started seeing monsters and all that terrifying stuff. Six hunters fought him while he was seeing things, Andy. As of now two are unable to serve in any combat role, one is crippled, another nearly _died,_ and the remaining two are so horrified that they refuse to even go near any demi-god since."

Andy reared back, as if struck. "What did he _do?"_

"We don't know. But…..whatever he did was bad. Andy, Artemis _herself_ came onto the battlefield from Olympus to stop Percy, and as rumor has it, they actually fought."

"Who won?"

"Most people say Artemis won since, as you know, she's a goddess. But there were a few demigods who say that Percy was close to defeating her. He was in such a frenzy that it he almost tore the camp apart!"

"I don't believe that." Andy said, shaking her head. "Artemis is a goddess. She could snap her fingers and render him unable to do anything." Heather grinned broadly at her, white teeth shining. "Well," she said, shrugging. "It _is_ just a rumor."

 _ **-00-**_

"I'm surprised they could talk with her so close. Did you see how gorgeous she was?" Reed exclaimed to Dante, the counselor for the Nike cabin. "Dude, I nearly fainted. If there was ever a personification of _drop dead gorgeous,_ the Lady Artemis is it."

As the two walked to the armory, they passed by Marcus and Joan, who overheard them. "Hope you actually heard what she said Reed." Marcus snorted, while Joan giggled besides him. The son of Ares glared, while Dante shrugged. "Don't deny it, Lady Artemis is _beautiful!"_

Marcus shrugged lazily, a grin on his face as Reed scowled. "True."

Joan rolled her eyes, punching her friend on the shoulder. "Come on brainiac, we both know who you think is ' _drop dead gorgeous.'"_ Marcus blushed as he told Joan to shut up, earning laughs from Dante and Reed who continued in. "I already have enough to worry about." He muttered, rubbing his arm. "Like what?" Joan asked.

Marcus gave her a look, snorting. "How about ultra-powerful older brothers who intimidate _gods?"_

"Oh I bet he isn't _that_ powerful-"

"Joan, did you not see it? Lady Artemis even looked reluctant to pick a fight with him, I mean he's the freaking _General of Olympus!_ Like, hey man do you mind if I date your sister?"

Joan rolled her blue eye, laughing. "You wouldn't be the first Athena-Poseidon pair. He's inclined to say yes."

Marcus eyes her wearily, the tone becoming somber. "After how they ended?"

Silence permeated the two. "Yeah," Joan said, rubbing his shoulder. "Maybe wait until he's gone?"

 _ **-00-**_

When Karen had first been dropped off in the large house, she was scared, petrified even. The stigma of Nico Di Angelo was almost as bad as Percy's, and she was expecting the Prince of the underworld to torture her. However, she was greeted with a kind man whose warm smile almost made her sob with happiness. He had given her an entire room, handing new clothes and delivering food and drink. She was at first terribly self-conscious about her appearance, and whenever the man had her strip down to reapply bandages or ointment she felt humiliated.

But as each day passed, she felt better.

Karen wanted to cry for joy. _Yes! I made it!_

In the days following, she slowly regained her health back, feeling better and better each day. Her wounds healed and her eyes were now bright and alert, far from the dullness that was consistent during her stay with Percy.

The blonde man, Will, was amazing. He was a top doctor in New York, and was already set for life but kept working to save more people. He was very attractive, and Karen was surprised at first when she found out that no, he wasn't married. No, he didn't have a girlfriend.

 _Friend with benefits?_ Nope, he had responded. _Then who?_

Nico walked through the door just then, announcing. " _Honey, I'm home!"_ To say Karen felt awkward was an understatement. She began to apologize to the kind doctor, who smiled sheepishly and waved it away. _Don't worry, I understand._

Since then Karen had slowly improved. Nico was always polite with her, though not nearly as talkative as Will.

Nico had left very early that morning for some important meeting, leaving her with Will. When she went to his room to ask for more soap in her bathroom, he was fast asleep. Feeling guilty over how she'd been babied, Karen decided to cook the doctor breakfast.

Humming a melody to herself, the passive empousa began to cook a large breakfast. As she cooked, she began to voice her tune now, at first lowly to herself before increasing in volume.

" _I have climbed the highest mountains_

 _I have run through the fields_ _  
_ _Only to be with you_ _  
_ _Only to be with you._

 _I have run, I have crawled_ _  
_ _I have scaled these city walls_ _  
_ _These city walls_ _  
_ _Only to be with you._

 _But I still haven't found_ _  
_ _What I'm looking for._ _  
_ _But I still haven't found_ _  
_ _What I'm looking for._

 _I have kissed honey lips_ _  
_ _Felt the healing in her finger tips_ _  
_ _It burned like fire_ _  
_ _(I was) burning inside her._

 _I have spoke with the tongue of angels_ _  
_ _I have held the hand of a devil_ _  
_ _It was warm in the night_ _  
_ _I was cold as a stone._

 _But I still haven't found_ _  
_ _What I'm looking for._ _  
_ _But I still haven't found_ _  
_ _What I'm looking for."_

Karen had been spinning about the kitchen, dancing to the tune in her head as she did so. The pancakes and bacon she had been cooking were seemingly flying about the kitchen, and a peaceful feeling overcame the empousa.

She went to continue the song, but was cut off. Startled, she nearly dropped the pancake in her spatula, but saved it before turning to the door. Will stood there, grinning from ear to ear, as his perfect voice reverberated throughout the large house.

" _I believe in the Kingdom Come_ _  
_ _Then all the colors will bleed into one_ _  
_ _Bleed into one._ _  
_ _But yes, I'm still running._

 _You broke the bonds_ _  
_ _And you loosed the chains_ _  
_ _Carried the cross of my shame_ _  
_ _Oh my shame, you know I believe it._

 _But I still haven't found_ _  
_ _What I'm looking for._ _  
_ _But I still haven't found_ _  
_ _What I'm looking for._

 _But I still haven't found_ _  
_ _What I'm looking for._ _  
_ _But I still haven't found_ _  
_ _What I'm looking for."_

"Wow," Karen breathed, feeling embarrassed at how good he was and thinking poorly of herself. Will, seeing the reddening of shame on her cheeks frowned. "Why are you upset?"

Karen placed the food down, shifting uncomfortably. "You're…. _amazing._ I wish I was that good. And to think my screeching probably woke you up….." She muttered, guilt eating at her. Will looked at her incredulously. "Karen, your voice is _godly!_ I didn't think anyone not related to Apollo would be able to sing like that but-"He stopped himself, blue eyes catching the food. " _And_ you can cook amazingly too? Karen, where have you been all my life?" His praise brought a new wave of redness, though this time Karen let a smile grace her features, his flirting obviously light hearted but meaning so much to her.

"I wanted to repay the kindness you've given me, so I made you breakfast."

Will's smile made her day, as he grabbed himself orange juice. "Thank you Karen, this looks wonderful! And I was actually awake before you started to sing, so don't worry. Man, Nico is going to be _so_ jealous once he finds out he missed the greatest cook ever." His overbearing enthusiasm surprised Karen, but nonetheless happiness and relief flooded her features. "I used to cook a lot for my family, so I got pretty good at it." As she remembered her family a surge of sadness clouded her eyes, making them misty. Will sympathetically looked at her, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." It was a small gesture, but enough. The two began to eat in a peaceful quiet, only interrupted by small talk and a trading of stories. When the doorbell rang later in the morning, Karen didn't even think as she stood to get it. "I got it, you help yourself to seconds. I made plenty."

Will appreciatively nodded, and Karen made her way to the large door. Not even peering through the peep-hole, she unlocked the door and opened it, head swiveling back around as she did. "Hey Nico how was-"She abruptly stopped talking, fear causing her heart to clench. A gasp escaped her throat, and she stumbled back into the house.

A clatter of plates alerted her to Will approaching, hearing her gasp of terror. "Karen, what's wrong?" But he too trailed off at the unexpected visitor, however his reaction being more controlled.

Standing before them was Percy Jackson.

"Percy." Will greeted politely, worriedly looking between him and Karen. When he heard Nico's voice, Will immediately shot out to get his boyfriend, apprehensive of what was happening.

Percy's eyes never left Karen, who was currently now sitting down on a nearby coach, trying to shrink herself before the powerful demigod. "Pardon me." Will led Nico back through the door, and Percy barely noticed how he seemed to position himself between the woman and himself.

"How've you been?" Though asked nicely, Percy caught the unease in the question.

Eyes still held on Karen, Percy shrugged. "I've been alright."

When the meeting had ended, Percy requested to go to Nico's house in order to pick up some more ambrosia and nectar to resupply his own stash. The other demigod had agreed, but forgot to mention that Karen was actually staying with them in their own home.

 _Karen._ Deep inside, an overwhelming guilt and shame was trying to bubble to the surface, but Percy kept an impassive mask on. The girl looked a lot better now that she was actually being cared for, and Percy had to admit that she was indeed beautiful.

All empousa were attractive in their human forms, as they needed to lure mortals to them somehow. But Karen seemed to be on a whole other level, looking as if she was made to lure in immortals. Kicking himself for his actions again, Percy tore his strong gaze from her, finally seeing Will's worried look and Nico's quirked eyebrow.

His dark, obsidian eyes asked an unspoken question. _There won't be a problem, will there?_

Percy nodded to his cousin, making a scene out of deferring to him. Satisfied, Nico whispered to Will, who gently led Karen away from Percy. The girl was rigid with fear, seemingly paralyzed by it. After a few moments of gentle coaxing by Will, the two disappeared into the kitchen leaving the two princes alone.

"She looks better with you two. That's good."

It was a simple statement, but Nico understood it for the underlying meaning. _I'm sorry._

"Yeah, it's been a bit hard though. You broke her, Percy." Nico was hoping to see some kind of remorse or regret in his cousins eyes, but frowned when none appeared. _Asshole._

Percy shrugged, nonchalantly tilting his head. "I've gotten good at breaking monsters."

Nico's frown deepened, nostrils flaring. "She's not a monster, Percy. You need to stop seeing her as one. I thought you regretted what you did?"

Percy snorted, eyes filling with a dark emotion. "I regret my ways of achieving my goal, but not the mission. Besides, I let her go, didn't I?" Nico sighed deeply, nodding. Percy, though not naturally prideful, wouldn't apologize so quickly. "Not everything is black and white you know."

"Oh don't get me started! Let's just handle what I came here for so I can leave sooner and let Karen recover quicker." Percy spoke, and for the first time in recent memory Nico saw him show some form of embarrassment. "I'll be right back."

As soon as he left, Percy rubbed his eyes, wishing he could just get back home and sleep. _All this confrontation recently has tired me. My late night adventures aren't helping either._

Nico returned with two packages, one filled with ambrosia and another with nectar cartridges. "Let me know if you need more, Will keeps receiving them every month from his father."

Nodding, Percy swiftly exited the large house, zipping up his leather jacket and putting his helmet on. Nico waved from a window, watching his cousin depart on his motorcycle. "Is he gone?" A timid voice spoke up from behind, and Nico turned to see Will hugging Karen gently, as she sat herself down.

"I'm sorry about him. Percy isn't a bad guy, he's just…" Trailing off, Nico looked to Will for help, who quickly stepped in. "Angry. He's really angry. And it's changed him." Karen nodded numbly, tanned skin suddenly looking very pale.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but this isn't who he is. The Percy I knew was the nicest man I'd ever met."

" _Was."_ Karen sniffed, beautiful indigo eyes glassing over. Nico shared a look with Will, who whispered gently to her. With just his appearance, she'd been reduced to a bundle of tears and fear. A dark thought entered Nico's mind. _I guess you got what you wanted, Percy. They finally fear you._

But as he thought it, Nico couldn't help but think about the repercussions.

Miles away, another powerful demigod thought the exact same thing, regret finally able to fight its way to the surface. _I'm sorry._

 _ **Not much action in this chapter, but some good plot development. If you haven't noticed, this story will lean more to PJO, but the Avengers will begin to appear more as the story develops. Also, I usually won't use a disclaimer every chapter as it's redundant, but since I used the U2 song I decided I had to.**_

 _ **Tell me your thoughts and what you liked or disliked! Have a good day and sorry for the wait!**_

 _ **Also thanks once again to some fucking random guy for editing this chapter. Lord knows how many mistakes there'd be without him.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I am going to put quotes before every chapter now because I want to. The quotes I select will have meaning to the story in general or a specific chapter.**

" **Grief is not a disorder, a disease, or a sign of weakness. It is an emotional, physical, and spiritual necessity; the price you pay for love. The only cure for grief is to grieve."**

 **-Rabbi Earl Grollman**

" _ **The Vigilante"**_

Steve Rogers was classy. He always placed forks on the left, and his knives and spoons on the right. If he was going to court a girl, he'd ask her father first. He woke up at exactly 0600 to work out before eating a healthy fruit breakfast, and then working out again before eating a mix of sandwiches and salads for lunch. He kept his suits clean and his hair short, and was _always_ practicing his dancing.

Watching the masked vigilante brutally take down street things suspected of kidnapping- his actions were anything _but_ classy.

"This masked vigilante, first considered as a local citizen trying to do good, has now been spotted in three consecutive nights assaulting men accused of crimes such as kidnapping, larceny, murder, possession…" The reporter droned on. Steve's eyes were transfixed on the CCTV scenes the news channel had acquired. The hooded man wasn't just targeting monsters it seemed. _But what is he doing? He had no interest in petty crime when we tried fighting the monsters._

"You still engrossed with him?" Tony's voice echoed across the lounging area.

Steve's blue eyes found Tony's dark eyes, irked by the comment. "He's a potential threat, Tony. A big one. Imagine if Thor was evil? Because those are the vibes I'm getting from this guy."

Tony shrugged, brewing coffee. "Except he _isn't_ evil, and neither is this guy. So what, he beats up some underworld thugs. Doing us and the police a favor."

"Why would he bother taking out regular people when the monsters seemed like such a major threat?" Steve shot back, irritation clearly evident in his voice. _How can Tony just ignore all the warning signs?_ Bruce stumbled into the kitchen, hair looking like a bomb had gone off. "Sup." He drawled, tiredly taking the coffee Tony just finished making. "Hey!"

"I need it more than you, trust me buddy."

Tony pouted, but prepared another cup. Steve nodded to the scientists as he sat down across from the soldier, chocolate eyes drearily flickering. "So what are you guys arguing about?"

"The Cap' is afraid of this 'vigilante'. I say we just let him do the dirty work and clean up the streets." Tony responded as Steve opened his mouth. The super soldier glared at the billionaire, expression stony. "And I say that we should do something. Thor won't be here anytime soon, and this guy isn't just targeting monsters. Look," He nodded to the large screen, which kept showing images from the previous night. Bruce rubbed his eyes, slowly becoming more alert as he observed the screen while Tony yawned.

"That is odd. I mean, let's say this guy is an alien or something like Thor."

"Which we don't know." Tony quipped.

"-Anyways," Bruce sent a glare at Tony this time. "If he was an alien or something, why would he bother himself with normal thugs? He'd go after monsters or whatever."

"I think you two should let him be."

"Come on Tony!" Steve exclaimed. "This doesn't feel the _slightest_ bit weird to you?"

Tony sighed, sipping his second batch of coffee he produced that morning. " _I_ think the whole thing is whack. Monsters are whack, the guy is whack, and our world is whack. So what, he's got powers? All he's done is go after the worst of the worst. Not like he's killing innocents."

Steve glanced at Bruce pleadingly, who shrugged, setting down his coffee. "Tony," he began, trying to think of how to phrase his thoughts. "If Thor and all those guys are real, then what about _Greek_ mythology?"

"Doctor, we've already gone over this-"

"Not with me." Banner shut him up, standing. "Once Thor and Loki showed up, if the Greek gods were aliens too, don't you think Thor would've mentioned them, or they would've just come out?"

"Come out like they're gay?"

"Tony!" Steve groaned. Tony made an over exaggerated sigh, but nodded. "Yes, it would've made sense."

"Good. But this guy, he _looks_ normal and _wears_ earth clothing. Meaning he's from Earth. Which means-"

"That you think there's some kind of hidden society?" Tony said, eyebrows raised in incredulity. Bruce nodded his head eagerly, his previous sleepiness gone.

Steve held up his hands, shaking his head. "Doctor, you're saying that an _alien_ race has been under our noses for centuries and no one noticed?"

"How could they?" Bruce asked, gesturing to the screen. "The news reports all have a bunch of crap involving this guy- not _one_ mention of his sword, but several of a bat. What baseball bat?"

Tony set his mug down, clasping his hands together. "Let's say you're right. Let's say there's some kind of society hiding within us. That'd suggest that there's a lot more where he came from, and we _still_ don't know where his powers come from!"

Bruce shrugged once again indifferently. "Maybe ancient societies worshipped wielders of these powers as gods."

"Or," Steve cut in. "They worshipped an _actual_ god. Every folktale is based on a sliver of truth, right?"

Tony rubbed his face in attempts to relax his muscles. "Look, anger management, if we are going to get into this then we need someone who knows this kind of junk. Someone like-"

"Erik Selvig?" The three men turned their heads to the elevator, which had quietly _dinged_ open. Clint stood, dressed in his tactical gear as always, his own crystal eyes gleaming. "He _is_ a specialist. And I'm fairly certain that once he realized Norse mythology was technically real, that he went into very major mythos possible. He can help us."

"Where's Nat?" Steve questioned the newcomer, who stole Tony's mug of coffee. "Not again!"

"She's currently on some kind of mission for Fury. But don't worry, I'm still here Cap. No need to panic yet." He grinned, displaying his white teeth.

Steve nodded, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he looked at his fellow Avengers. "So, who wants to get Erik?"

"I just got here, so not me." Clint said, plopping himself down on the sofa. Tony growled, snatching his coffee out of the archer's hands. "Too bad. Saddle up birdman, you're coming with me. Bruce, I trust you to watch over my toys while I'm away. Don't let the caveman touch anything."

"Tony!"

Tony ignored Steve, drowning his coffee in one go before making a face. "Oh lord that's hot." Clint stood with a pout, but followed the inventor to his garage. "Maserati or Lambo?"

"Maserati."

The two disappeared down the stairs, leaving Steve and Bruce alone. "What are you going to do?" Bruce asked, gesturing with his mug of coffee. Steve crossed his large arms, face set in a deep frown. "I'm going out tonight. Don't tell anyone, but I can't just sit here and let this guy go scot free. What he's doing isn't technically legal."

"Didn't realize you knew what technicalities were." Steve rolled his eyes, but playfully smirked. "I've learned a lot recently. Just finished listening to that Beatles album."

Bruce snorted, going into the kitchen to pour himself some cereal. "Heard any pop or rap?"

Steve made a face, looking extremely confused. "Pop? Rap? Are those bands or songs?"

"Lord have mercy on this old bastard."

 _ **-00-**_

Joan and Andromeda had to beg Xander and Fiona to watch Reed and Marcus while they went on a small detour into New York.

The six member task force had dispatched early that morning, and as of yet they'd been sitting around doing nothing. No word from Lady Artemis, and not a single older demigod had contacted them. So the two daughters of the big three decided they'd go to Leo's house and see if he could give them any kind of task.

 _Better than listening to Reed and Marcus have their pissing contest._ Andromeda internally growled at the irritation they were causing her. Joan didn't look much happier, with electricity practically dancing behind her stormy eyes. Being stuck in a van with the two didn't help either.

As they entered the busy workshop, the girls searched for any sign of the owners. However, the massive line to the front door obstructed their view.

"Excuse us." Joan said, as the two teens pushed their way forward. Angry customers voiced their displeasure, and some went to grab the girls to stop them from skipping, but a single glare or snap of the fingers was enough to keep people off them.

"Hello?" Andromeda asked the front desk lady. The two secretaries were hastily scribbling transactions down, ignoring them. Joan cleared her throat loudly, and the one closet looked up. Her hazel eyes narrowed suspiciously at them, seemingly unaware of who they were. "Yes?"

"We need to speak with Leo Valdez."

"He's busy right now, but you should make an appointment."

"You mean to say he isn't in right now? Lady, _look_ at this line!" The woman shifted her gaze to Joan once more, eyes bring into hers. "I can see the line, miss. And you're holding it up. So if you would-"She gestured for them to 'shoo', which only incited Joan's ire. "Look, _lady,_ I've had a pretty shitty morning and I'm _not_ moving until I speak with Mr. Valdez!"

"If you do not leave I will call security!"

Andromeda groaned out loud, running a hand through her long brown hair. "Hold on," reading her nametag, Andromeda continued, "Ellie- this is really important and I'm sorry for my friend but we've come a long way for your boss. Is there anything you can do?"

Ellie looked a little sympathetic, but shook her head. "Afraid not."

Joan's face reddened. "You little-!"

A new voice reached the girls ears, soothing them. "Is there something wrong?" The feminine voice seemed to relax Andromeda's muscles, and she noticed Joan and Ellie seem to relax as well. A beautiful woman with caramel hair, dark eyes, and fair skin had entered the support room. Her piercing eyes met Andromeda's, recognition flashing. "It's ok, Ellie, I can take them."

"You sure?"

"Yes, of course. Come around back you two, we have much to discuss." The two demigods shrugged, walking around the back. Joan stared at the mechanics in the garage through the window pane, amazed by their insane speed. "Sons of Hephaestus and Vulcan. And a cyclops." The woman spoke from behind them.

"They're amazing."

"Indeed. Come upstairs with me, where we can have some privacy."

The trio walked upstairs, with the two girls looking at all the pictures on the wall. Multiple had Leo with his arms around this beauty, grinning broadly. _Didn't he marry some goddess? No, it was a Titan! Calypso?_

Andromeda's eyes widened as she realized who the woman before her was.

Calypso sat them down in an office right next to a large personal workshop. The daughter of Poseidon assumed that as where Leo spent most of his time working. _He must have must have some awesome gear in there._

"So, ladies, how can I help? My husband isn't here right now but maybe I can be of service?" Calypso suggested, turning her eyes to Andromeda. "I'm sorry if I seemed to be rushing you out of there, but this conversation isn't one meant for mortal ears."

Joan raised an eyebrow, mouth agape. "How did you know what we are?" The Titanesses eyes were still trained on Andromeda when she responded to Joan. "I've only seen one other person with her eyes." She muttered, nodding to Andromeda. "And he isn't someone you forget easily."

Joan must've still been in the dark about who Calypso is, as seen by her still befuddled expression. "Who?"

"Joan, this is Calypso _._ You know, _the Calypso."_ Understanding dawned on Joan's face, causing the fierce demigod to smile nervously. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you like fish head here, but it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Calypso smiled kindly back, and Andromeda noted the smile line around her mouth.

 _She must smile often._

"I'm Andromeda, and this is Joan. Please ignore her ignorance."

"Hey!" Joan said in indignation. Calypso giggled slightly, composing herself as she smiled broadly.

It was genuine too, as her almond eyes twinkled at them. "It's quite alright. Now, why do you need to see Leo?"

Andromeda let Joan explain, watching Calypso nod her head in understanding at their story. She didn't question the mission they were on or the reasoning behind it, her dark eyes intelligently focused on Joan. "So you need Leo to give you a task?"

"Yes." Joan answered emphatically, pleased with how smoothly things were going. Calypso nodded elegantly, pulling out some papers from the desk. "Well, as this is a business that employs pretty much only those with knowledge of the Greek world, we take complaints from our workers about monster activity. If you'd like you can look through these and see if any incidents are related to your task."

Andromeda and Joan's eyes lit up, with each graciously taking a stack of folders. "Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure." Calypso replied smoothly. She hesitated for a brief moment, eying Andromeda. "Can you pass a message on for me?"

Nodding eagerly, Andromeda said "Sure!"

Calypso smiled tightly, taking out a letter sealed with badge depicting a fiery hammer. "Please give this to your brother the next time you see him. And tell him thanks, for everything."

Just as Andromeda was going to respond, a high pitched voice caught her attention. "Mommy?" Turning her head, Andromeda saw the cutest little girl, with bronze skin, mischievous brown eyes, and long, caramel brown hair. She had Calypso's bone structure but Leo's coloring.

"Annie! What are you doing here? I thought mommy had told you to stay in the play room."

"I got bored." She whined. The older women laughed, and the demigods watched in slight envy as Calypso lovingly picked up her young daughter. "Mommy just finished up a meeting. Say bye to Joan and Andromeda!"

"Bye Joan, bye Andromeda." Though the little girl pronounced their names 'john' and 'andrew-mida'.

"Bye!" The girls said together, and with one last glance Calypso ushered Annie away. The demigoddesses carried their folders downstairs, ignoring the odd looks they received from all the customers. One they were outside, they were met with the chilly winter air and a very irritated Xander.

"Finally! It's about damn time you two came back- and I hope it was worth it, as these two," he jerked a thumb over his shoulder to Reed and Marcus. "Are driving me insane!"

Joan chuckled at his outburst, while Andromeda frowned. "Marcus!" The son of Athena snapped his glare from Reed, his steely eyes softening when he saw who called him. Rushing over enthusiastically, he cocked his head at the files. "What are these?"

"These-"The girl said, shoving the pile into his hands. "-are complaints of monster activity. You two are going to go through them and find cases relevant to our orders." Joan shoved her pile into Reed's large hands, glaring at the son of Ares until he begrudgingly took the pile. Marcus frowned, eyebrows furrowed. "Why us?"

"One: To help you two bond, and Two: punishment for driving Xander nuts. Let's head to the library where you two can get started-we girls and Xander are getting some food."

Marcus pursued his lips, trace of a frown on his features. "But-"

The pretty daughter of Poseidon scowled at him, causing the boy to hush up. Joan giggled, stage whispering "Whipped," to the other quest members. Marcus shot her a glare but said nothing, nodding grimly to Andromeda. "I'm sorry." He sighed.

Andromeda wrapped an arm around his shoulders, patting him comfortably. "It's alright, you just can't let him get to you. Do this as a favor, for me?" Marcus perked up, nodding a bit more vigorously than he should've, which the girl missed. "Of course. Bring me some coffee?"

She grinned at the boy, shrugging. "We'll see. Only if you behave. Now shoo!"

It was only after the boys marched out of sight towards the van that Fiona spoke for the first time. "You've got him wrapped around your finger, don't you?"

Andromeda gave her a bewildered look, as Joan and Xander nodded. "I don't know what it is about you kids of Poseidon and Athena- what, you want to be Romeo and Juliet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sure, that's what they always say. We should probably go before they try to murder each other in the van, no? I don't plan on walking to the closest Starbucks."

 _ **-00-**_

Steve stealthily stalked his way around the corner of a crack house, using the night as cover. After spending time with Banner going over locations the vigilante had hit, they'd predicted the neighborhood Steve was currently sneaking around in was next.

It had known criminals, was associated with human trafficking, and Steve had seen, ahem, _monsters_ in security feed, if only for a few seconds.

 _This was a hotspot for nefarious activity. So where's the enhanced?_

Steve hugged the wall, his dark combat suit making him invisible. Arms stretched out, he rounded the corner, back still pressed tightly against the wall.

That's when the said wall exploded.

There was no warning, no sudden shouting of fear, no sudden exclamation of surprise- _nothing._ The brick wall was suddenly being blown apart, and the fearful shouts from the house's occupants notified him to the newcomer.

" _Where are they?"_ The voice angrily demanded. While slightly altered, Steve recognized it as the enhanced warrior. _Looks like you were right Bruce._

" _I don't know! Jarret took them to- ACK!"_

The sound of someone being choked out reached Steve's ears. Deciding heard heard enough, Steve climbed the shattered wall and into the house, which had water spraying in all directions from the broken lines.

A figure wearing all black and some sort of armor was lifting a man in the air, while six more laid at his feet, unconscious. The man looked at Steve, and the super soldier saw the armored mask he was wearing, feeling trepidation rise within him. _Someone got an upgrade._

After a few seconds of a staring contest, Steve spoke first, slowly sliding his shield off his back. "I'm going to have to ask you to put the man down."

The hooded man cocked his head, and Steve recognized the _really?_ Motion. "In a moment." He dismissed Steve, turning back to the terrified man. "Who's Jarret?"

"He's my friend, down three houses, now _please!"_ Steve moved forward, and at the super-soldier's motion the hooded man jerked back. He tossed the criminal like a rag doll, which would've required a surprising amount of force. _He's strong._

"I'm not here to fight you, but I will if you force me to."

Steve slowly got closer, holding out one hand peacefully. "I know who you are."

"You do?"

"Yes. You're that guy who take the briefcase from us, the water guy. You're an enhanced, right?"

The vigilante seemed momentarily confused. "Look, I don't know what an enhanced is, but I told you. _Stay back."_ Steve frowned, shaking his head. "I can't sit back and watch as you brutalize citizens of the city. Look at the destruction you've caused!"

The man chuckled, which sounded menacing as the sound filtered out of his mask. "Really? You _do_ realized these guys are the worst humans on the planet. So what's wrong with taking some of them out? Less work for you anyways."

Steve sighed loudly, inching closer. "That's not how things work. You can't just-"

"What? Take out the bad guys? Just so you know, these guys are in league with the monsters that have been popping up. And you have no idea what you're getting into to. So beat it, before I make you." The man reached into a pocket and pulled out a pen, making Steve stare incredulously. _Really?_

Suddenly, a massive _ROAR!_ Nearly blew back Steve's cap. The man shot his head to the right, dropping into a battle stance. "See? I've been here too long. Now they all want to challenge me!"

Steve looked into the darkness, blue eyes widening at the massive shape lumbering out of it. "Is that a giant dog?"

"Yes." Came the short reply. As he said it, a black dog the size of a U-Haul truck barreled out of the shadows. Its fearsome jaws barked ferociously, and its blood red eyes were zeroed in on the man. _That is terrifying._

The man raised a hand, and a fist of water smashed into the front legs of the dog. As it stumbled, he clicked his pen and a sword sprung forth. It glowed eerily in the night, and just looking at it gave Steve shivers.

The man sprinted forward, jumping at the wall and using it as a springboard. The massive hound had no time to react, as it was trying to stand but kept slipping. Steve's enhanced eyes barely made out water tendrils yanking the beast's' legs down. _So he_ _ **is**_ _the enhanced._

The enhanced slammed down brutally, the blade piecing the hellish dog's head right through the brain. It yowled in agony, before slowly crumbling into harmless dust. "Great." The man huffed, turning his gaze to Steve. "They know I'm here. You better hope they're more scared than hungry."

Steve looked bewildered, heart racing as adrenaline pumped through his veins. "Who's they?"

The enhanced didn't bother answering, picking his way through the rubble. He slipped onto the street, storming his way to the third house down. "Where are you going?"

The man stopped, tilting his head and likely tossing Steve a look over his shoulder. "If you want to see _why_ I bother myself with these late night endeavors, then follow me. But if you're only going to stop me, then leave- now." Steve hustled down to the street, feeling the crisp winter air seep through his suit. A cold rain had begun now, as if the weather's mood had soured in response to the enhanced man's feelings.

Steve jogged after, shield at the ready. He was about ten meters back when the man kicked open the door, storming inside. _What the hell?_

His inner voice told him to stop the armored man, however something else stirred. Hit gut told him there was something insidious hiding before him, something hidden right beneath the surface of New York. _My city…_

He would see for himself what this vigilante was trying to do, and if he should arrest him.

Running into the house, Steve was put off by the putrid smell. _Rotten meat…._

It actually made him recoil, waving a hand in the air as if to ward off the terrible stench. His eyes watered, and after wiping them Steve began to look around.

The first floor was empty, save a dust covered man who was wiping his blade off. "More monsters?" Steve guessed. He got no response, save for a slight nod. "Why are we here? What are you looking for?" The man ignored him, coldly brushing past to the door next to him. With a strong kick, the entire wooden door was kicked off its hinges.

Nothing was there.

"What is it?" Steve pressed, feeling a sense of urgency beginning to rise within him. The vigilante was increasingly agitated as he opened more doors, revealing nothing. "I must be too late….." He muttered, before growling ferociously. An armored fist struck through the wall, destroying the plywood and plaster.

The man jerked back, his facial expressions disguised by the mask. But from his body posture, Steve assumed he was surprised. He gave a sharp intake of breath, reaching out to the hole.

Steve walked up behind him, peering over the tall man's shoulders. Then he gagged.

The source of the rotten smell was hidden in a secret room that looked like it hadn't seen life in months. Several bodies were scattered in the dungeon like room, bodies deflated if their insides were sucked out.

"My god!" Steve exclaimed, and his heart clenched at the sight. While the majority of inhabitants were adults, there were a few children, no older than ten.

The man gave no visible reaction, his gaze sweeping the room. He nodded, as if confirming something. "Same as last time."

Steve snapped his gaze to him. "What do you mean, 'same as last time'? This has happened before?"

Steve could feel the harsh glare being leveled at him beneath the helm. "Many times. But don't feel bad about it, since it's not your responsibility. It's mine." Steve could hear the bitterness in his voice, as if he had failed. "You did everything you could." Steve tried to say, but the man waved a hand. His voice hardened, becoming cold, angry. "I will find those responsible, and rip them apart."

Steve felt agreement well up in him, supporting the notion. _These monsters…..they_ _ **should**_ _die. This is beyond words, beyond….._ _ **anything.**_ "Why are they so….deflated?"

The man backed away, shaking his head slightly. Steve swore he heard thunder rumble outside, despite the fact that it was only a little drizzle before. "I don't know," He admitted, briskly walking away. "But I'm getting close."

Steve's super hearing caught the shuffling upstairs, right above the man. However the armored figure gave no indication he heard it too, and Steve watched in horror as the wall above began to cave in. "Watch out!"

Time slowed down. Steve lunged forward, shield thrust upwards to protect the man from the threat crashing down. Terrifying screams echoed down, almost paralyzing him.

The shield held strong against the massive weight that crashed down. Slimy limbs crashed around him, and as Steve peered over the shield his heart skipped a beat.

Several massive snake women had dropped down, followed by other unimaginable monsters. Some were looked like they were mixes of dogs and sharks, others looked like they were mixed between an octopus and human.

All in all, Steve wouldn't sleep.

He felt himself being yanked outside, where the blaring of sirens approached. The rain, which was light before, was pouring violently, the wind swirling around him in fury.

Thunder roared above, lightning flashing brilliantly. Was there supposed to be a storm?

While he had fought monsters before, seeing them up close and personal after witnessing what they can do…..something inside Steve screamed that this was all wrong, that monsters don't exist, and that people wielding super powers certainly don't exist.

And yet standing before him was someone he _thought_ was human, controlling water with the powers of a god.

Giving a shout, the man sent a massive ball of water into the swarm of monsters. Some dodged, but others were crushed, having their bodies tossed around violently. These monsters turned to dust, their bones shattered.

Several snake women and the octo-human survived. The armored man drew a pen, clicking it. His sword extended once more, and Steve watched as he began his slaughter.

Clenching his fists, Steve decided not to be left out. That horrific sight left him angry, and he decided to unleash it at the monsters. _Not human. Murderers._

He slammed his shield into one's face, his super-human strength crushing skulls. Steve aggressively smashed and punched the monsters, using his superior speed and strength to break them. His ally had efficiently cut through the monsters, instinctively dodging spears and javelins tossed at him. The abomination monster screeched, sending several limbs at the man.

Twisting away, the vigilante slashed upward, cutting off a few arms. The monster screamed in agony once more, but the man yanked it forward, grasping a tentacle. Stumbling, the monster had no chance.

 _Slice!_

The man ripped it in half with his sword, showering the remaining monsters with guts and dust. Looking terrified now, they tried to run, but the man clenched his fist, and water tendrils yanked them back.

Steve was the privy to watching the man execute the monsters one by one, until he reached the last one. The snake woman fearfully gazed up at the enhanced, and Steve got an odd feeling as the human eyes pleaded with them. _What the hell is going on?_

"Pleassssssse, I'm ssssorry! I can tellll you where-"The enhanced gutted her, closing her eyes as he did so. "Hey! She could've told us where others are!" Steve protested. The armored man shook his head. "I already know." The sirens blaring got closer, signaling their approach. The storm had seemed to recede as fast as it came, and while Steve looked around the man had snuck off. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Away from here." He snorted. Steve rushed over, ducking behind into the shadows as the police pulled up. "What will they think?" He whispered.

"Whatever they want to. Now shut up!" The man hissed back. In the darkness the two were nearly invisible as they snuck to the other end of the neighborhood.

Once safe from the police, the man stood up, brushing off his arms. "You did well." He said evenly, giving away nothing. Steve nodded, placing his shield on his back. "Why don't you want our help? With these monsters and the brief cases?"

"It's a lot more complicated than you think. But if you _really_ want to help me, you'll investigate random disappearances and kidnappings. You'll either find regular mortals or monsters." The way he said _mortals_ signaled alarms in Steve's head, but he ignored them. "But what about you?"

"The best thing you can do is stay out of my way." Steve frowned, eyes narrowed. "But you just said to investigate-"

"Yes, because I can't go around all of New York." The man cut him off, before walking away. Steve reached out to stop him, but the man batted his hand away. "I'll find you." Steve promised. The man chuckled, spinning his sword. "You won't."

With that, he turned a corner and vanished, leaving a very confused Steve Rogers and more questions than answers. However one thing was clear.

Steve Rogers agreed to help him, and it'd only be a matter of time before the super soldier was caught in a world he wished he'd never found.

 _ **-00-**_

 **Hey ya'll, panda here. So a lot of people liked the Karen, Will, and Nico interactions, however some were iffy about Percy.**

 **Percy is emotionally stable, don't get me wrong. But he isn't himself and his lack of control over emotions has him moody like his father, which is why he may seem odd at times. (Rick never really explored the negatives of having Poseidon as his dad- the mood swings must be terrible)**

 **Artemis is a goddess and should be expected to act like one. I received a review saying she should be portrayed more humanly, which I understand. Except she isn't a human so in my mind she acted accordingly.**

 **As always, thanks to 'some fucking random guy'. He's my lil cookie!**


	6. Chapter 6

" **There is some good in this world, and it's worth fighting for."**

 **-J.R.R. Tolkien**

" _ **Heroes never get Happy Endings"**_

 _ **-00-**_

Tony sat behind his bar, admiring his reflection in the reflective mug he held as he waited for his coffee to finish brewing. His penthouse was unusually clean- likely Banner's doing-, barring the large board with a map of New York pinned onto it. Pins marking every kidnapping, missing persons, and monster sighting were placed precariously on the map: blue for kidnapping, red for missing, and green for monster attack.

Steve and Bruce had spent an entire day going through police reports and social media with the help of JARVIS, meticulously mapping out the city and then trying to identify potential next targets. From what Tony was told, Steve had a run in with their good ol' pal, aquaman.

While Steve had fun out in the field, Tony and Clint were performing an even more important task. Talking to Erik Selvig.

When the two had approached the good scientist about the possibility of a Greek world existing, he didn't even bat an eye. "Well, considering how true everything turned out to be involving the Norse, it'd only make sense for the Greek world to exist as well."

"Do you think they're possibly just different interpretations of Asgard?" Clint inquired, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door to Erik's lab.

"Unlikely, considering the vast difference in their mythos- and I've never heard Thor- or Jane for the matter- mention anything about Greeks. If the Greek world was the same as the Norse, we would've known by now." He fiddled with some device, jumping when it started to spark.

Tony sighed in boredom, taking the contraption from the scientist's hands and playing with it. "So the Greek world doesn't exist?" He said absently, flipping the metallic cube in his hands as it stopped short-circuiting. Erik stared at the device, surprised at Tony's ability to fix it, before straightening his glasses. Turning around, he pulled down a large book with Greek letter on the cover. Setting it next to the files containing pictures and evidence of Greek Monsters, Erik shook his head, blonde hair flying erratic as he did.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I've seen the news reports. People will believe what they want to. Want to know where I've seen this type of media distortion? When Thor first came to Earth. The only coverage on it deemed it a "Lighting strike" and then a "Failed Military Exercise". I'm seeing similar things, with headlines like "Zoo animals on the loose", except there were no military exercises and these certainly aren't zoo animals." He gestured to the CCTV stills of the man with the sword and the odd creatures around him. "Now I'm a scientist, and even with all the Asgard bolognabaloney I still do my best to hold true to what I know. However, I have been forced to accept that there are some things we weren't meant to know or understand. Magic is real. Gods? Real. So what I can tell you is this: There are higher powers than Humans out there, and if they don't want to be found, they won't. My guess? Yeah, the greek gods are real in some form, and I'm assuming that after all this time, if they're still in hiding, then they want to keep it that way. Whether it's through deception, trickery or magic. You won't find them unless they want you to."

Clint frowned, moving out of the doorway for the first time since they arrived. "Erik, these monsters are hurting people. We cannot- _will not-_ sit by and allow them to run rampant. If the greek gods are real, then they'll just have to deal with us taking out these abominations."

Tony raised a hand, grinning childishly. "My turn! Now, while I agree wholeheartedly with sunshine here-"Clint sent a glare on cue, "- there's still the problem of the guy with the sword. Granted, he took us by surprise when we fought and so we weren't properly prepared, but he still would be a pain in the ass if he decided to stop being helpful."

Erik sighed, shrugging noncommittally. "To be honest, Mr. Stark, I'd just wait for Thor to return before engaging this man. He may have more information on this warrior and could have the tools to defeating him. But it's your choice- if he's killing the monsters that seem to elude you and SHIELD, then wouldn't it be better to let it go?"

Tony's face contorted into a pout, arms crossing. "He blew up my suit, Dr. Selvig. I'd like to at least get a rematch." Clint groaned, slapping his face. "Let it go Tony. He broke Nat's hand, so don't try to play the whole 'wounded pride' card. You'd have to get in line."

Turning to the good scientist, Hawkeye nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, Erik. We'll be sure to keep in touch. Let us know if Thor returns." He gave Erik a firm handshake, before tugging Tony along. "Let's go crybaby. Banner is likely renovating your penthouse into a laboratory by now."

That meeting led him to returning home, where he found his tower almost spotless. _Guess I have Bruce to thank for that._

The sound of his coffee boiling caught his attention, making him turn to his coffee machine. He robotically poured himself a mug of the caffeinated drink, careful not to accidently burn himself. The smell of his coffee itself was almost providing revitalization, as Tony felt his mind begin to dig itself out from its morning drowsiness.

Licking his lips, he took a small sip. Making a face, he grabbed a nearby sugar packet and dumped its contents in, swirling his dark drink with a spoon. As Tony's mind wandered once more, the soft _thud_ of footsteps echoing down the eerily quiet hall made him snap back to attention.

Looking to his right, Tony watched a very disgruntled Bruce stumble into the kitchen. "Late Night?" He asked, sipping at his brew. Bruce mumbled something unintelligible, along the lines of "hermheima", before he proceeded to take over half the remaining coffee and pouring into a large mug, almost chugging it. "Easy there anger management- it's still hot." Banner gave him the finger, sighing as he sat his cup down. "The big guy doesn't let me get burned that easily." Bruce's dark green eyes were droopy as he lazily sprawled across a lounge chair.

"You look like shit." Tony wittily remarked, quirking an eyebrow at his antics. Bruce didn't even bother to send him a glare. "Staying up until 4 AM studying thousands of case reports does that to a guy."

As he finished speaking, Steve came up the stairs. He was decked out in grey sweats and an army shirt, sweat drenching his face and chest. "Don't tell me you're getting a late start Doctor Banner." He said casually, wiping a hand across his forehead. Bruce managed an incredulous face, gesturing lethargically. "You went to sleep after me. How the hell are you so chippy this morning? Did you run?"

"Ten miles, along with thirty minutes strength exercising." Bruce groaned, squeezing himself into the chair. "Yeah, sounds fun."

Clint walked down the hallway Bruce came from, hair looking like an explosion went off. "Why are you all up so early?" He yawned. Tony snorted, drinking his coffee while Bruce rubbed his eyes, removing sleep crust. "Is Natasha back yet?" He asked semi-enthusiastically. Clint eyed him with some suspicion, shaking his head. "No." He spoke, blue eyes flickering to Steve. "She'll be back soon. Now where's my damn coffee?" He looked inside the coffee pot, frowning. "Tony! I told you to save me some!"

"Our angry friend here took your share." Tony gestured to Bruce, who gave Clint a warning glare as the archer went to grab his cup. "Not today robin hood."

Clint narrowed his eyes, eyes promising death, as he went to make another batch. Steve grabbed some paper towels, nabbing at his face as he approached the operation board. "Since Nat won't be here, I'll just go ahead and explain what happened while you guys were away now that we're all together."

Bruce sat upright in his chair, attempting to look serious, while Tony and Clint stood next to each other across the penthouse, coffee mugs in hand.

"With Bruce, I was able to predict the next location our, ahem, hooded _friend_ would appear in. He's been targeting neighborhoods and districts with a lot of strange monster sightings and many missing persons. Recently I was in the Upper East Side, near Harlem, when I found him."

"So _you_ were the one causing all the ruckus I heard about on the news?" Clint interjected, drawing glances from the other three Avengers. "Well, technically. I was there for the ride pretty much."

"So did you find out his name?" Tony asked.

"No."

"Where he's from?"

"No."

"Where the monsters are from?"

"Nope." Steve said, innocent look on his face.

Tony's face was one of exasperation. "Then what did you do? Play rock paper scissors all night? Gossip about the Yankees?" Steve furrowed his eyebrows, irritation worming its way onto his face. "Let me finish and I'll tell you."

Tony simply gestured or Steve to continue, shooting Clint a glance.

"We raided a home together, and I fought…monsters with him." Steve finished hesitantly, unsure of how to describe what he saw.

"What kind? What were they?" Clint questioned this time, changing his demeanor to a more business like one. "I don't know." Steve admitted. He brushed some of his blonde hair to the side, sighing. "But I do know this. There's an entire world out there that we don't know of, that was clear. This….vigilante is not alone, but he needs help. He's a good guy, and I believe we should try to help as much as we can."

Tony's lips tugged downward, contorting his grizzled face into a frown. "One experience with this guy was enough to change your mind about trying to stop him?"

Steve ran a hand through his hair, broad shoulders shrugging. "I think he's dangerous. I saw that. But the things I witnessed, they were unforgettable."

"Did you forget that he smashed your head with a metal briefcase?" Tony quipped.

"Unlike you, I don't hold grudges." Steve retorted, and the two men began to glare at each other. Clint rolled his eyes, stepping between the two. "Alright girls you're both pretty. Now from what I hear it sounds like we all agree that this guy is trying to do good, right? So are we going to report this to Fury or what?"

"Absolutely not." Bruce finally spoke up after maintaining his silence. The others looked at him curiously, forcing him to continue. "The last thing we need is for SHIELD to be breathing down this guy's neck, especially if we want him to keep hunting the monsters. Besides, he hasn't killed anyone yet, so why alienate him from us further?"

"He's got a point." Steve said. Tony shook his head, while Clint seemed neutral. "That's not your call to make Rogers. We need to tell him- while I don't fully trust our one-eyed friend I don't think it's smart to let this guy roam around doing whatever he wants. SHIELD will find him sooner or later, so why not get what we can from them?"

"So you want to stop the swordsman now?" Steve demanded. Bruce sighed, taking a big swig out of his mug.

 _I'm going to need more coffee._

"No, but he should be monitored. I don't think letting a bunch of super-powered might-be demigods run rampant is a good idea!"

"Both of you, shut up. Now." Clint snapped, scowling. "It's far too early for this bullshit. We can talk about letting SHIELD know later. Now, are we helping this guy or not then?"

"Yes." Steve spoke emphatically. Bruce shrugged. "I'm not sure if letting him run around unchecked is smart. But helping him will in turn help us and we may glean better information on these monsters."

"So that's a yes from you?"

"Sure."

"Alright, that's 3-1 so we're helping him." Clint finished. Tony remained quiet, dark eyes devoid of emotions as he nodded stiffly. "I need to repair my suit. Excuse me." He stormed out, leaving the other three looking at each other.

"When does Nat get back? I need a drink."

 _ **-00-**_

"You want to tell me that we drove all this way for nothing?!" Reed groaned, raking a large hand through his stringy hair. Marcus rolled his eyes, arms crossed as he leaned out of the rental car. "No, we did not. The reports were very detailed- the monster should be here any minute now."

The demigod team had left for Delaware, where along Bethany was a string of "rabid dog" attacks. Marcus and Reed left ahead of the others, who were finishing another job and were a few hours behind.

The two male demigods had been waiting for two hours right near the boardwalk, and not a single monster had appeared. The sun dipped down below the horizon, the sky only being lit by the full moon. As Marcus dozed in the backseat, Reed sat on the hood of the SUV, wide awake.

Most pedestrians and beach goers had gone home now, with only a few kids moving amuck. Odds were that those still up and about didn't have good intentions.

As the demigod son of Ares stared of into the distance, a faint howl caught his attention. Frowning, he turned his head towards the other end of the beach. Distant shouts of surprise and then fear alerted him to the danger.

Jumping off the car, he banged on the door loudly, awakening the son of Athena. "Marcus we got something get your ass up!" Marcus started at the banging, face twisting into a glare before Reed's words finally registered. Slapping himself, Marcus grabbed his sword and dashed out of the car, sprinting to catch up with the large figure that was Reed. The son of Ares had immediately started running towards the commotion, the sounds of screaming and growling growing louder and louder as he got closer. The wind whipped at his hair, and for a second he thought he saw a man floating across the ocean, watching him.

"What the Hades?" Reed muttered, tearing his dark amber eyes from the water. Marcus caught up to him, striding beside him as the two raced to the monster. "It's too dark." Marcus panted. Reed's face twitched but he said nothing, and the two came to a stop right by the growling and yelling. On the beach a few kids were being backed towards the ocean by a massive hound, which Reed noted had pristine white fur- barring the maroon blood stains coating its face and chest regions.

"Get the kids out- I got him." Marcus snorted, looking like he wanted to argue. But then the massive beast lunged at the teens, missing by a hair. "Shit." Marcus was off in a flash, followed by Reed who then curved left towards the monster.

"Hey meatloaf! You little shite! How about you pick on someone your own size you overgrown dog!" Reed taunted. The hound turned, its blood red eyes luminescent in the darkness. _Aw fuck._

With the wolf distracted, Marcus pulled the three teens back, sending them off. When the hound turned back, it growled in anger at seeing Marcus before him. "Not today Beethoven." Marcus spat, drawing his celestial bronze blade. The wolf cocked its head, looking at the sword curiously.

Reed, getting impatient, lunged forward. The hound spun with incredible speed and opened its maw, unleashing dozens of razor sharp teeth. It chomped down, tasting air as Reed redirected. However the sand slowed him, and the beast was able to claw his left arm.

Pain exploded in Reeds left side, blood pouring out of the claw marks. He cried out, stumbling towards the ocean.

As he fell back, Marcus approached the wolf warily. When the hound lunged at him, he rolled away, swiping up at it from below. His blade began to phase through the monster, before suddenly hardening and cutting the wolf as it exited its body.

"What the hell?"

Marcus didn't have time to think before the hound lunged once more, murder in its rather humanlike eyes. He slid to the side, but the hound wasn't fooled this time and two massive paws plunged into Marcus's stomach. "Ack!" Its claws dug deep into his gut, before they were ripped out. He collapsed, mind numbing with pain as he began to bleed out.

"Marcus!" Reed shouted, left arm limp as he stumbled over. Anger coated his face, amber eyes becoming slightly red.

"Υποβάλετε στο θυμό σας!" Reed growled, the words popping into his head. His good hand was outstretched in a claw gesture. The wolf's eyes glowed, before it began to bark angrily, attention on Reed. He picked up his sword, backing up as the wolf aggressively approached.

"Get on with it!" He yelled, adrenaline fueling him as the wolf lunged. Spinning away, he sliced its snout. Unlike Marcus's sword, the celestial bronze seemed to register the beast as a monster this time and gave it a good cut- deeming the monster important enough to hurt.

The wolf whimpered, backing off to recover. Reed stumbled over to Marcus, extracting a small cartridge of nectar in his pocket. He quickly emptied its contents into Marcus's mouth, turning just in time to see the monster approach once more.

"You still with me asshole?" Reed asked Marcus, standing over his limp form defensively. A weak groan signaled that he was still alive, encouraging the son of Ares.

In the distance he saw a group of four teens rushing towards them. _Three girls and one boy. Guess the party is finally here._ The wolf heard them too, turning its head to see the newcomers.

Growling in anger, its beady eyes refocused on Reed, and it leapt at him. Reed raised his sword, but a paw slapped his arm away. It went for his neck, jaw snapping.

Reed grabbed the wolf's neck area, struggling to hold it off. It's breath smelled of decay and death, with rotten saliva dripping onto his face. "I hope that's not from eating someone." Reed gasped out, trying to twist his face away from the disgusting breath.

"Reed!" he heard Joan yell out, and the son of Ares sighed when the Wolf diverted its attention to the newcomers. He heard a few panicked gasps, followed by a terrified "Marcus!"

The water, which had been gently lapping at the sand, began to collect. The wolf saw the unnatural occurrence, eyes widening. It jumped off Reed, but was too late- the tidal wave crashed into them. Reed gasped as cold water rushed through his clothes, holding his breath. An air bubble formed around him, protecting him and Marcus from the dark water. He managed to see the wolf struggling beneath the wave, being dragged out to the sea as the water tossed it about violently.

When he surfaced to see the rest of his team, Reed nodded to Marcus. "He's hurt, bad." Andromeda was already by his side before Reed finished, which would've normally earned her a witty comment. But they were all too worried about Marcus, even Reed.

"Oh for the love of Zeus, please stay with me!" Andromeda exclaimed, eyes watering as she cradled his head. "Xander! Do some healing spell or something." Xander frowned, muttering incarnations to himself as he tried to heal the demigod. Reed emptied his pockets, handing the last of his ambrosia to Joan, who was collecting all the medical supplies they had. She gave him a once over, worry filling her features. "You're hurt." She said, lightly touching his arm.

Reed jerked away, scowl on full display. "I'm fine. Just help him." He pointed to Marcus with his good hand, before limping off to the rental car. Joan frowned, but didn't follow. _I'll talk to him later._ She force fed Marcus the ambrosia they had, which combined with Xander's healing spells seemed to help save Marcus's life. The more serious wounds seemed to heal, but he was still bleeding badly. Xander coughed, sweat draping his forehead. "I've done all I can, but he still needs help."

Fiona stepped forward, placing a finger on Marcus's forehead. "He will rest peacefully, I guarantee it." No sooner than she finished had Marcus's breathing stabilized. Andromeda wiped her face, tears still threatening to overtake her. "We need to get him out of here right now!" She went to move him, but Joan stopped her. "He's too unstable, moving him can make it worse- let's wait for Reed."

Just then he pulled up in the rental car, flickering his lights. Driving carefully onto the beach, he stopped next to the group. "Help him in. I'll drive him to the van where we can hopefully put bandages on."

They gingerly helped the son of Athena, whose skin was turning pale from blood loss, into the car. Fiona and Xander elected to jog back, allowing Joan and Andromeda to drive with Reed.

The daughter of Poseidon sniffed quietly as she rubbed Marcus's forehead. While certainly worried, Joan did her best to hide it, instead talking to Reed. "What was that? The wolf didn't look like any monster or hellhound I've seen."

"It wasn't. When Marcus first struck it, his blade nearly passed cleanly through- I guess at the end it decided the dumb wolf was important enough to harm but it didn't help us by then." He said, wincing as his left arm bumped against the door. Joan frowned softly, resting a hand on his good shoulder. "You need medical attention too."

"I said I'm _fine."_ Reed snapped back, eyes never straying. Joan grunted, scowling. "Well I'm sorry for worrying about your health."

"You don't need to pretend to worry about me."

"I'm not pretending, doofus." Joan retracted her hand, turning her attention to Andromeda. "He'll be ok, I promise you Andy." Andromeda sniffed once more, eyes glassy as she caressed Marcus's face. "I've never been so scared in my life." She choked out, squeezing a few tears out. She glared as she felt the traitorous droplets streak down her face, wiping them away.

Joan managed a smile at her action, placing a hand on hers. "He'll be ok."

"I need him to be."

 _ **-00-**_

"This is the largest mall in New York?"

"No, but it's one of the larger ones- and has every kind of store you can imagine- _346_ stores are here."

Karen shook her head at Wills exclamation, giggling. Will had decided that they needed to go shopping to cheer her up, and since Nico wasn't a shopping kind of guy, Will went with her.

Karen was sporting a nice white blouse that seemed to accentuate her tan skin, combined with blue jeans and vans. Her long light brown-dark blonde hair was up in a ponytail. Will on the other hand was wearing a simple plain blue t-shirt and khakis.

"Oooh! Can I go here?" Karen asked, pointing to the large 'Pac Sun' sign, deep blue eyes lighting up. Grinning, Will nodded, following her into the store. "It feels so nice to feel…..normal." She spoke softly, nodding to the attendant who waved at her.

"Yeah, getting some peace and quiet is good every so often. I love Nico and all but the shit he brings into our lives can be rather stressful." Will chuckled, selecting a black shirt. Karen picked out some new shirts and pants, eyes widening at the price tags. "Don't worry, I got it covered." Will held up a shiny black and gold card, laying his shirt down at the cashier for them to check.

Karen shook her head, placing a hand on his arm. "Will you've already done enough for me, let me put some of these away and I'll just buy one." She went to grab a few, but Will got to them first, holding them down. "Nonsense!" He smiled widely. He quickly swiped his card, paying for all the clothing before them. "You needn't worry about these. Consider it my treat for being the greatest house guest ever."

His smile was infectious and soon Karen was sporting a pretty grin of her own. As they left the store, she noticed a few younger boys eyeing her, impressed looks adorning their faces. "Why are they staring at me?" She whispered to Will, as the duo made their way to the food court.

Wil just chuckled to himself, leading the way. "There's subway, let's eat there. I could use a foot long right now." He said, ignoring her question. Karen felt a few more pairs of eyes on her, and once they ordered she implored to Will once more. "Seriously Will I feel like people are staring at me! Is there something on my face?" They carried their sandwiches to a table, digging in enthusiastically. Karen asked him again why she was receiving looks, causing him to pause in his eating.

Will just sat there, amused expression displayed across his chiseled features. "Karen, they're staring at you because you're stunning." Her cheeks reddened immensely, earning her more chuckling from Will. "Gosh you're so cute!" He nearly giggled, waving a hand. "Don't walk around like that or more people might stare at you."

Karen stuttered, suddenly wanting to just slump into her chair and hide. "I-I, uh, thanks?" She said uncertainly, embarrassment and dare she say it, satisfaction rushing through her body. Tugging her headband off, she let her long locks loose and they fell lazily onto her back. Will gave her an appraising look as she did so. "I'm _gay_ and even I find you very attractive Karen. Though, and no offense meant here, aren't all Empousa bred to be gorgeous?"

Karen bit her lip, sighing as she put her hairband down. "From the little that I was taught, yes. 'To seduce men every Empousa must be the most stunning woman he's ever seen!'" She mimicked her mother, drawing a hearty laugh from the son of Apollo. He smiled gently at her, tapping his chin.

"But there's something different about you. Maybe it's because you don't want to kill every man you meet?" They shared a laugh, and Karen once again couldn't help but feel at home, sitting across from a demigod she was bred to kill.

Feeling rather uncomfortable with that thought, she quieted down. Will left the table to get some napkins, returning to her downtrodden look. "Hey now, why the sad face?"

"It's just that," She began clearing her throat. Her lips felt dry as she contemplated voicing her thoughts. _What the hell, why not?_

"It's just that I was thinking of how I was born to kill people like you." She spoke quietly, ashamed of her upbringing. Will gave her a look, looking away from his food once more. "Oh honey," He said, "You're not a monster. You are so kind, smart, empathetic- you're not like the others."

She frowned, cheeks reddening from shame this time around. "And yet that's how I got here." She laughed bitterly. "I got kidnapped by one of the most ruthless demigods in history and used as a tool to hunt others of my kind. He treated me like a monster- maybe he's right." Sitting up suddenly, tears in her eyes, she went to leave. "I'm- I'm so sorry," She said hurriedly. "I tried to pretend to be normal, pretend to be _human,_ but I'm not. I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you or your niceness. He was right, I deserve to go back to that stupid pit!"

Karen felt tears of shame streak down her face. She suddenly felt stupid, standing there next to a demigod, crying about being an Empousa. "I'm pathetic." She choked out. As she turned, Will grabbed her arm tightly. She was put off by the fire in his eyes as he practically dragged her out of the mall. _I was right. And now he realizes it too._

Once away from public eye, he hissed to her, "Don't _ever_ say those things again. You deserve to be happy, to live normally. Don't listen to anything Percy may have said, he's an asshole. You are one of the kindest and most incredible person I've ever met- don't let one man change that." Will said fiercely. Dropping his eyes to her hand, he reached out, grabbing it. "We're going back home. And you will stay with us for the foreseeable future because you deserve to be happy and safe."

Karen sniffed, words caught in her throat. Once they were in his car, she reached over and hugged him, uncaring of getting tears on his shirt. "Thank you." She whispered.

"It's no problem." Will responded genuinely. He gave her a rueful smile, looking at her hair. "I kinda had to get you out of there fast- you started to change forms." Karen reached up and for a split second she felt flames on her hand, before it turned back to her brown hair. "Thank gods for you Will Solace!"

"And thank you for being different." He said pleasantly. Sighing as he began to drive back, he spoke up. "He wasn't always like that you know."

"Pardon?"

"Percy. The demigod who, uh, kidnapped you?" he finished lamely. Karen shrugged, staring out the window. "He really was one of the purest ones out there. Great guy, happy, always smiling, loyal to a fault. He'd sacrifice the world to save his friends and family."

"What happened to that Percy?" Karen inquired with a snort. Will frowned, massaging her arm as he drove with one hand. "He was who he was- a great guy who only tries to help people. And in doing so he inadvertently caused the greatest tragedy of his life. His little sister and fiancée died right in front of him- and for all the power he had, he couldn't do a damn thing to save them."

Karen frowned, turning her face to Will. The son of Apollo's eyes grew misty as he told the tale. "I knew his wife to-be. She was the smartest girl I've ever met. They were perfect for each other, had their lives planned out- everything."

"That's sad." Karen said, and against her mind's wishes she felt a pang of empathy for Percy. "So he become…..angry?"

"He took their deaths hard. Something inside of him broke, and everything went downhill for him. Told me he could never see his parents again, too ashamed to look them in the eyes and say he got their daughter killed."

"And?"

"And he blames himself. The guilt drove him nearly insane which combined with his powers….it wasn't a god concoction. Percy already was developing a moody personality because of his father, but it was always very docile, passive. Once his love died, he went off a cliff- metaphorically." Will finished, sad smile on his face as he was lost in memories.

Karen stared at her reflection, putting herself in Percy's shoes. That's hard to go through, and then blaming yourself for their deaths?

"So hunting monsters was how he vented?" She was desperate to end the momentary silence that began to permeate between them.

"No. Initially he hunted for the monster responsible- an Empousa. But he didn't find her, which only served to drive him more and more angry. He became detached, started making a sport out of hunting and killing monsters. He decided that they'd never again dare take someone he loved from him. But part of the old Percy is still there. He and Nico wrote a codex, information on how to combat nearly every monster- Percy's way of making sure no one else suffered like he did."

"That's quite a sad story." Karen remarked as they pulled into Will's driveway. The doctor nodded, grabbing his things before turning the engine off. "It is. That's because Percy is a hero." He turned to look deeply into her eyes, face more serious than it's ever been.

"And if fate and history have taught me anything, heros _never_ get a happy ending."


End file.
